


Summer Nights

by my1alias



Series: Summer Nights [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, Allura is pregnant, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Analingus, Bottom Keith, Cottage Au, Exhibitionism, Gender-neutral pronouns for Pidge, M/M, Shiro and Adam are married, Skinny Dipping, Slow Pace, Surrogate, Top Lance, astrophysist!Keith, blow job for Keith, blow job for Lance, broganes, but I got an idea afterwards and wrote him in, but with a dental dam, hand job for Keith, implied getting caught, non-binary Pidge, pilot!Adam, receptionist!Coran, vet tech!Hunk, vet tech!Lance, vet tech!Pidge, veterinarian!Allura, veterinarian!Shiro, veterinary au, written pre-Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias
Summary: The team at Altea Veterinary take a vacation and rent a cottage for a week to celebrate Shiro and Adam's fifth wedding anniversary. It’s supposed to be a relaxing break from work, but Shiro brings his younger brother at the last minute and that changes the whole dynamic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta [quiiiznak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiiiznak), and editor, my husband (no account).

Lance POV

“Yes, of course, Mrs Di Valessio. Thank you for understanding. See you and little Princess in two weeks.” Coran hung up the phone. He ran his index finger down the list of names, found ‘Princess’, and highlighted the line.

Lance peered over Coran’s shoulder. “Was that the last one? That looks like the last one.”

“It is, my boy. As of three o’clock Friday, we are closed for a week!”

“Woohoo!” Lance cheered. A cacophony of yips, barks, and meows greeted his jubilation from the waiting room. “Oops.”

Coran chuckled. “I’ll write an office memo. Back to work. I think Mr. Glow is up next.”

Lance looked into the waiting room at the giant Saint Bernard. “Cuddles!” he called, and the dog stood up, ears perked forwards. Lance walked towards the well-trained dog. “Who’s a good boy? You’re a good boy!”

The dog placed his large front paws on the tall young man’s shoulders, almost over-balancing him.

“Is it time to dance? Dance?” Lance asked Cuddles, who wagged his tail and stepped from foot to foot. “Such a good boy!” He scratched behind the dog’s ear. “Are you ready for your check up? You’ll be good for Dr. Shiro, won’t you? Yes, you will.” He dropped to a formal tone and said, “Right this way, Mr. Glow.”

The dog dropped back to all fours and waited attentively for his owner.

Lance led them to one of the rooms for larger animals, weighed and examined Cuddles, and filled out the electronic form based on a series of questions and answers. “He looks very healthy, Mr. Glow. His back is healing alright? The kids are treating him better?”

“For the most part, yes.”

“I know Cuddles looks like he could be used a horse, but his back isn’t built for riding. Keep the kids, even the littlest ones, off of him.” Lance cautioned.

Shiro entered the room and Lance left to greet the next patient after a parting rub on the dog’s head.

The rest of the week passed quickly, filled with animals, fun, and gossip with the team over hurried lunches in the break room. On Friday, the office was buzzing with excitement for their impending vacation.

After the last patient had left at quarter to three, Lance let out a cheer. “Time to part-ay! Who’s riding with me? I’ve got my playlist all set up to rock it out on the way up.”

“I’ve got to swing by and pick up my brother on the way,” said Shiro. “He finishes at three thirty. Allura, did you want to go with Lance? You know the way, right?”

After jockeying for positions in the two cars, it was agreed that Allura, Coran, and Hunk would ride with Lance, and Shiro would drive Adam, Pidge, and his brother Keith.

“We’ll stop by the grocery store on the way,” said Allura. “Since we don’t have to wait for Keith and Adam.”

This was met with approval, even though it meant shifting the luggage around to move the giant cooler from Shiro’s car to Lance’s.

“There are farms on the way, right?” asked Lance. “We can stop to get fresh produce and berries.”

“Great idea. Then we’ll go to the grocers in the small town near the cottage to get everything else.” Allura suggested.

The two hour drive into cottage country was beautiful, with rolling fields, sparkling rivers, and quaint towns dotted along the highway. They bounced along to Lance’s playlist, singing and head-banging to the beat. They bought corn on the cob, raspberries, and strawberries at various farms, and found a farmer’s market with tomatoes, lettuce, zucchini, potatoes, and radishes.

“We’re going to need baking supplies, breads, condiments, drinks, and meats,” said Hunk, checking off his list once they got on their way again. “I’m thinking chicken and ground beef, for two dinners at least. Hamburger buns, loaves of bread, orange juice, fruit punch, pop, flour, sugar, baking powder, baking soda, peanut butter, salt, pepper, ketchup, mustard, and barbeque sauce. We’re going to have to go shopping again in a couple days. I don’t think we can buy enough for eight people in one run.”

“You’re probably right,” agreed Allura. “Then everybody can vote on what to have for meals together. I think there’s another farmer’s market in town, too.”

“There’s nothing like the fresh stuff.” Coran licked his lips in anticipation.

Allura directed Lance to the small grocers in town, and they filled up the car with everything on Hunk’s list. Then they crossed the street to the liquor store and topped off their excursion with large quantities of alcohol.

“Having a party?” leered the attendant as Allura handed over her credit card to pay for the vodka, beer, and wine.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Lance and Hunk stifled their giggles and hid grins as they carried the cases out to the car.

Their shopping had taken some time, so when they got to the cottage, they ended up parking behind Shiro’s car.

“Come help us unload!” called Allura in the direction of the opened back door.

“Dinner at eight. Seven, if I can have two helpers,” said Hunk cheerfully, unpacking the chicken.

“What do you need?” asked Shiro.

“Put me to work!” Coran chimed in.

“I want to explore the cottage and pick my room,” said Lance. “I assume everyone else has already chosen?”

“Yeah, sorry buddy.” Shiro looked slightly guilty. “All the rooms but one are taken. You’ll have to share with Hunk.”

“Hey, sleepover!” Lance wrapped an arm around Hunk’s neck enthusiastically. He sniffed at the spice, barbeque sauce, and breadcrumb mixture that Hunk was kneading. “Smells good.”

“I snore, so I’m not sure how much sleep you’re going to get at this ‘sleepover’.” Hunk air-quoted with gooey fingers. “Maybe I should sleep on the couch.”

“Nonsense! It’ll be fine. I’ll just nudge you every time you snore.”

“Okay.” Hunk didn’t look convinced.

“Your room is upstairs at the end of the hallway on the right,” directed Shiro, hands busy washing potatoes. “Adam’s and mine is opposite theirs on the left. Allura, you’ve got the bunk beds with Pidge next to us.”

“I’ll bring your bag up, Hunky Monkey!” Lance swung both duffels over his shoulders and took the stairs two at a time. On the landing, he had to twist awkwardly to allow a dark haired man pass by. “Hey! Keith, right?” Lance grinned.

“Yeah,” said Keith shortly. He brushed past Lance and clumped down the rest of the stairs, leaving Lance flabbergasted.

“The gall!” Lance muttered to himself, continuing up to the second level. “So rude. And we have to put up with Grumpy McGrumperpants for a whole week? He’s going to ruin our vacation.” He turned left and walked the short distance to the last door, passing by a small, single bed bedroom and a bathroom. The door to his room for the week was open. Lance walked into the mint green room and dropped the bags on the bed, eyes glued to the view of the lake through the giant window. The setting sun illuminated the ripples in the water, shining like sparkling diamonds.

A noise in the hall, probably Allura bringing up her bags, broke his daydreaming. Quickly, he unpacked his bag into the dresser across from the bed, and bounced back down the stairs, Keith the furthest person from his mind, until he spotted him nursing a beer next to Hunk at the grill. “Let me set the table,” he said to Coran. “Where are the utensils?”

~*~ ~*~

“I think I ate too much,” said Pidge, reclining in their chair and rubbing their stomach.

“That was delicious, Hunk. I nominate you honorary chef for the week.” Allura smiled at him.

“Seconded!” Coran patted his mouth with a napkin. “I haven’t tasted cooking like that since my Nan!”

“To make things fair, you won’t have to do dishes,” Shiro bargained. “All in favour, say ‘aye’.”

A chorus went around the table, much to Hunk’s embarrassment and delight. “Aww, guys,” he said, blushing.

“Pidge and I will do dishes, since we didn’t help with dinner. Lance, can you help us clear the table?” Allura got to her feet with her plate and juice glass.

After helping, Lance joined the others on the deck patio, picked out a deck chair, and reclined on it with the rest of his beer from dinner. He gazed up at the stars, tracing imaginary constellations between them.

“If you look straight up, you’ll see the big dipper,” a soft voice was saying. “Trace the handle of it, and keep going. Arc to Arcturus. That’s the really bright one there. And speed on to Spica, the bright one almost on the horizon. If you look closely…”

Lance lifted his head to see who it was that was talking. Of course it was Keith, talking to Shiro. Why wasn’t he helping with the dishes? It’s not like he had helped Hunk barbeque. Lance laid back down and tried to shut his voice out.

It didn’t work.

“We’re really lucky. We can see Jupiter and Venus in the night sky for the next few weeks. See, there and there. Saturn will show up by the end of the week, but right now it’s too low on the horizon to see.”

“How do you know all this, Keith?” asked Hunk. “Are stars your hobby?”

“Hobby and profession,” replied Keith. “I’m an astrophysicist.”

“Whoa, that’s so cool, man!” Hunk enthused. “Do you get to work with NASA?”

Keith chuckled. “No, I work with the University. It’s a lot of looking at specks and doing calculations on light spectrums.”

“Sounds boring,” said Lance.

“Yeah, it can be.” Keith frowned. “But any science can be boring.”

“Not vet science!” Lance protested vehemently, sitting upright and glaring at Keith. “Every animal is unique, provides challenges, and is fun!”

“Nobody is disparaging vet science, Lance,” placated Adam.

“If you describe vet science as looking at animals and diagnosing them, it sounds pretty boring to me,” retorted Keith. “You just don’t understand the delicate minutiae of my job.”

“And I wouldn’t want to,” scoffed Lance.

“So,” said Keith loudly over Lance. “How did all of you end up working at the same vet clinic?”

“Well,” Adam started to say, but was nudged playfully by Shiro.

“ _You_ don’t work with us!” Shiro laughed. “You’re a pilot.”

“I can pretend, can’t I?”

“Shiro and I wanted to work together after university and when my father passed away, I put my inheritance into building a vet clinic,” said Allura.

“Lance, Pidge, and I were in the vet tech program together in college. When we went looking for our co-op placements, Allura and Shiro’s clinic was looking for vet techs and took us on. We worked well together, and they hired us right after graduation,” added Hunk.

“Were you friends before?” Keith asked.

“Pidge wasn’t until we started the co-op, but Hunk and I have been friends since high school,” said Lance with a yawn. He swallowed the last of his beer and stood. “I’m ready for bed. Hunk?”

“Good night everyone!” Hunk waved and followed Lance into the cottage.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith POV

Keith woke early the next morning, despite staying up and talking quietly with Shiro and Adam on the deck well past the time the rest of the group went to bed. He squeezed between the bed and the wall to the chest of drawers next to the door and took out shorts and a muscle shirt. He pulled them on over his sleep boxers and quietly slipped out into the hall with his running shoes in his hand. The other doors were all closed and quiet, although a soft rumbling of snores came from the room with Lance and Hunk in it, indicating that everyone was still asleep.

The stairs creaked, but no-one came to investigate, so he put on his shoes in the living room and went out to the deck to stretch. The sun was just rising, showing off a clear blue sky with a few clouds scattered across it. After stretching, Keith took a deep breath of the fresh air and bounced down the steps, muscles loose and ready to pound the pavement – or the dirt roads in this case.

Most of the time, when Keith ran, he was able to clear his mind. It was a form of meditation that he enjoyed, with quiet solitude, beautiful scenery, and strenuous physical activity all coming together to invigorate him. Today, something kept his mind busy.

Or rather, someone.

A gorgeous, tall, tanned, blue-eyed someone, with a goofy smile and a kind word for everyone. Everyone but him, it seemed. Keith bit his lip, picturing the scowl on Lance’s face that only appeared every time he looked at him. It figured that the guy he was attracted to hated his guts. Keith pumped his legs faster, trying to banish Lance from his thoughts.

By the time he got back to the cottage, he had mostly succeeded.

Unfortunately for him, Lance was drinking coffee in the kitchen when he walked in, a vision in baggy pyjama pants and nothing else.

Keith mopped his face with his shirt, which he had removed before his cool down, and draped it around his neck. Trying to avoid the other’s eyes, he ducked around him to the cupboard for a glass. He misjudged the distance, and their shoulders brushed, sending tingles of electricity all over his body. He could feel his face flush red as Lance exaggeratedly complained about getting sweaty.

He drank his glass of water in three large gulps, resisting the urge to splash it in Lance’s face.  _ He’d look really good wet, _ supplied his brain unhelpfully.  _ Water dripping down all that tanned skin, pooling at his waistband… _ “Sorry,” he said aloud, trying to shut up the voice in his head. He hurried back up the stairs, away from the spluttering- _ gorgeous _ -man in the kitchen.

Everyone was downstairs when he got back from his shower. He spotted some bread already toasted on the table, and peanut butter, jam, and bananas on the counter with the plates. He made himself an open-faced sandwich and went out onto the deck to eat it. He could see Lance through the window, still in just his pyjama pants, talking animatedly to Pidge while they ate. His eyes drank in the smooth skin over lean muscles, slightly distorted by the glass of the window, and was grateful he had decided to eat alone and away from the source of temptation. He wanted to know if that skin was as soft as it looked. If it tasted like caramel. If the faint line of hair from his belly button continued below the pants…

Shiro sat down beside him, breaking his concentration.

“You’ve got it bad, don’t you?” he mused.

“What?” Keith feigned confusion, biting into his sandwich.

Shiro laughed. “I’ve known you for way too long, little brother. I know what you look like when you’ve got a crush.” He looked at Lance, still in the cottage, and tilted his head in appreciation. “You’ve got good taste.”

“He hates me.”

“No he doesn’t. Lance doesn’t hate anybody.”

“Yes he does. He scowls at me every time he looks at me.” Keith looked away. “I’ve barely said two words to him.”

“Maybe that’s the problem?” suggested Shiro. “Lance is like an open book. He enjoys talking with people.”

“I wouldn’t know what to say.” Keith’s shoulders slumped. “He practically jumped down my throat last night.”  _ I wouldn’t mind a very specific part of Lance to be down my throat, _ he thought, and flushed.

Oblivious to Keith’s thoughts, Shiro patted him on the back. “I’m sure you’ll come up with something. Just remember, try to lighten your resting bitch face a bit. I might be able to see past it, but someone new would have trouble. Let down your walls this week, just a bit. Have fun. This is a good group of people, or Adam and I wouldn’t have elected to spend our anniversary with all of you instead of on our own!”

“Why didn’t you want to be alone?” Keith narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Is five years of marriage too long? You’re already sick of each other?”

“Ha!” Shiro scoffed at the notion. “Have you  _ seen  _ my husband?”

“Yes, which is why I’m questioning why you  _ don’t _ want to be alone together.”

They both chuckled.

“Come on, we’re all heading down to the lake. Allura and Adam are going to teach the techs how to waterski. Do you remember how to do it?”

“Let’s hope it’s as easy as riding a bike,” mused Keith. “It’s been a while.”

~*~ ~*~

Keith sat in the back of the motorboat while Coran drove, keeping an eye on the latest victim for when they fell. In this case, Pidge toppled over about two seconds after they managed to stand up. Coran turned the boat around and cut the engine so that they drifted towards the bobbing person in the water.

“I’m exhausted,” they said. “I don’t think I even have the strength to pull myself into the boat.”

“No worries, Pidgeon. That’s why Keith is here!” said Coran, slapping him on the back.

“Really? I thought it was to laugh at people as they fell over in the water.” Keith reached out for the skis, and Pidge handed them up. Then he grasped them by their wrists and hoisted them into the boat.

Coran wrapped them up in a towel. “You did well for your first day. Make sure you have some water when we get back, and reapply your sunscreen.”

“Yes, dad,” Pidge wrinkled their nose at him.

Coran laughed and pointed their boat towards the cottage. It wasn’t very far away. “I definitely think Lance did the best. He only fell down a couple of times at the beginning before he got the hang of it.”

“Keith hasn’t had his turn yet,” protested Pidge. “We can’t let Lance win this!”

“I’ve done this before. I don’t think that counts as fair,” said Keith sheepishly.

“Who’s up for some kayak racing?” Lance’s voice echoed over the lake as Coran moored the boat against the dock.

“We only have four kayaks. Who’ll sit out?” asked Allura.

“Me. One hundred percent. I don’t think I could  _ hold _ a paddle, let alone race with one,” Pidge sagged into a beach chair.

“I’m pretty tired from waterskiing, too,” agreed Hunk.

“I’ll stay and keep an eye on these two,” said Coran. “Make sure they stay hydrated.”

“Are you still on that?” Pidge gestured with their water bottle. “I’m drinking, I swear!”

“I don’t mind staying behind,” said Adam. He held up a book. “I’d like to get a little further than one chapter into this.”

“Looks like it’s the four of us,” Lance said, over the laughter of the others. “Think you can keep up, Star-boy?”

“Star-boy?” Keith looked surprised. “Me?”

“Yeah, you. You waxed poetic over the stars last night. Would you rather another nickname? I’m sure I could come up with something. Sweaty dog?” Lance teased.

“Star-boy will grow on me. Like a fungus.” Keith mumbled. “Do the others have nicknames?”

“You’ve got Pidgeon and Hunky Monkey staying behind with Coran, Coran, the Gorgeous Man,” Lance gestured to the three as they followed Shiro and Allura to the kayaks dragged up high on the beach. “Shiro is Captain America, Adam is Bucky, for obvious reasons, and Allura is Princess.”

“And yourself?”

Lance scoffed. “You don’t give y _ ourself _ a nickname. It’s given to you.”

“What about Sharpshooter?” asked Shiro over his shoulder. “I thought you called yourself that one.”

“Only because I’ve never had any trouble giving an animal a shot,” sputtered Lance. “It’s not a  _ real _ nickname.”

Shiro interrupted Keith’s chuckles by putting an arm around his shoulders. “I’m sure Keith here can come up with one for you.”

“How about ‘Eat my Wake’, because that’s what you’re going to do?” laughed Keith, pushing his kayak to the water’s edge and easing himself in.

“Oh ho ho! Big words from Star-boy!” Lance followed close behind, squeezing his long legs into the tiny space.

“Maybe I should call you Daddy Long-Legs,” mused Keith innocently, watching him struggle.

Lance choked. “Sure, you can call me ‘Daddy’.” He winked over at Keith, who was now a brilliant shade of red.

“Okay, enough teasing. Are you ready to be crushed by my superior kayaking skills?” Shiro bragged.

“First one around the island and back is the winner,” announced Allura, indicating a tiny island across the narrow bay. “It’s not a sprint. It will require endurance and stamina. Coran, count us off!”

“I’ve got both of those in spades,” Lance muttered under his breath.

“On go. Three, two, one, go!” Coran shouted.

Even though they had quite the distance to go, they all started off quickly, paddles splashing through the water. Keith's muscles protested the unusual movement, but after a few yards, he relaxed into the motions and was smoothly dragging his kayak forwards, edging ahead of the others.

It ended up being a close race, with Keith and Allura jockeying for first place after the loop around the island.

Pidge and Hunk were yelling and jumping up and down on the edge of the dock, cheering them on. Allura passed the dock first by half a length.

“Good race,” panted Keith, pulling up beside her. He reached over and shook her hand. “I’m impressed.”

“I’m not just a pretty face,” she said haughtily, before laughing. “You really gave me a run for it! Good job!”

Lance pulled in third, with Shiro a close fourth. “Damn, you guys are fast!” Lance gasped. “What happened to ‘it’s not a sprint’?” He imitated Allura’s accent perfectly, resting his paddle on his lap and shaking out his arms. “That was intense!” He tapped the back of Keith’s kayak. “I guess you’re going to have to call me that silly nickname now.”

“Daddy?” Keith asked, feigning ignorance.

Lance squawked as everyone else laughed.

~*~ ~*~

After a dinner of handmade burgers courtesy of Hunk, they gathered around a campfire to toast marshmallows.

“Let’s play operator,” suggested Coran.

“You’re showing your age, old man,” chuckled Shiro. “It’s called telephone now.”

Coran endured the teasing good-naturedly. “Fine, fine. I’ll start.” He leaned over and whispered in Pidge’s ear. They went around the circle until they got to Hunk.

“’Time to fry the aliens’?” Hunk asked hesitantly, and everyone rocked with laughter.

“I actually said ‘I am an alien’, so at least you got the last word right!” Coran chuckled.

They continued around the circle, their sentences getting weirder and funnier as the night wore on.

Lance leaned close to Allura as she whispered in his ear. “’You have a damn fine ass.’ Well, I knew that, but thanks for making sure everyone else knows it, Hunk!”

“’Go to the head of the class’ was what I said, but I guess I can’t dispute that,” Hunk clapped a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

Everyone laughed.

“I don’t think anyone is going to beat that, so I think I’m going to turn in now.” Lance gestured to the cottage. “I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“I’m sorry, Lance, I tried to warn you,” apologized Hunk, getting to his feet.

“No, no, don’t worry. I have a plan for tonight.”

Keith didn’t hear what the new plan was, as the two men walked away. He hadn’t noticed the dark circles under Lance’s eyes, but in the firelight, they had been painfully obvious. He bit his lip, ashamed for having stolen one of the single rooms. If Lance’s plan didn’t work, he’d offer to switch in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Everything’s already written, so what game do you think they’ll play next evening?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My husband was confused as to the sleeping arrangements, so let me clear that up:
> 
> Shiro and Adam have the upstairs master bedroom. Next to their room is a small bedroom with a bunk bed; Pidge and Allura are sharing that one. Next to that is a bedroom that is practically a closet; that is Keith's room with a twin bed. Then there's a bathroom. Last in that hallway is a bedroom with a double bed where Hunk and Lance are sharing.  
> Coran is in the ensuite in the basement.
> 
> Hope that helps to clarify!

Lance POV

Blearily, Lance looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “Five thirty,” he groaned. He lifted his pillow off his head, got up, and glared at Hunk’s loudly snoring form. “Even _I_ need my beauty sleep,” he announced, not bothering to speak quietly.

Hunk didn’t move a muscle.

Sighing, Lance crossed to the door and let himself out into the hall. He squeaked when he realized he wasn’t alone. “What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?” he hissed.

Keith put a finger to his lips and pointed downstairs.

Tiptoeing, Lance followed Keith down the creaky stairs. “What you doing up at this inhuman hour?” he hissed when they got to the living room.

“I’m going for a run. What are you doing up?”

“I think the better question is ‘why am I not asleep?’” Lance countered, yawning.

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Keith asked, puzzled.

“No. I want to be in bed. But when I have a living chainsaw in my bed, well, you get the picture.” Lance shrugged.

Keith cradled Lance’s jaw in one hand, thumb brushing over the dark purple circle under one eye.

Lance froze, eyes wide and hardly daring to breathe.

Suddenly, as if he had realized what he was doing, Keith dropped his hand and turned away. “What’s your plan then?”

“I’m going to curl up on a couch down here and hope to get a couple minutes of uninterrupted sleep.”

“And tonight?”

“I haven’t been able to figure that out.” Lance sighed.

Keith shook his head. “Well, right now, you are going to march back up those stairs and go sleep in my room. And tonight, I will switch with Hunk.”

“You?” squeaked Lance. “But…”

“You want sleep? I don’t snore and I sleep like a log. Go. I’ll wake you after my shower.”

“Where do you get the idea that you can tell me what to do?” Lance frowned indignantly.

“When you’re so tired that you are almost falling over.” Keith opened the front door. “I hope you take my suggestion.” He left, leaving Lance standing in the middle of the room, mouth hanging open.

After watching Keith stretch through the screen door for a few minutes, Lance blinked and looked at the stairs behind him. “He certainly seemed serious. Can’t get mad at me for following orders,” he muttered to himself.

He climbed back upstairs as if in a dream, so delirious from lack of sleep that the edge of his vision seemed foggy. Once in Keith’s room, he toppled onto the bed face first, crawling up to the pillow. He took a deep breath, inhaling his musky scent, and fell into a deep sleep.

~*~ ~*~

Later, he heard someone rummaging around in the dresser.

“Wha' time izzit?” he asked groggily.

“Just after seven,” Keith whispered. “I’m just getting my clothes. You can go back to sleep.”

Lance squinted through almost closed eyes to see a blur of red and skin. “You naked,” he slurred. “Must be dreamin’. Come’n to bed, naked Keef.”

Keith chuckled. “I’m wearing a towel because I’m going to have a shower. Do you proposition everyone in your sleep?”

“Not ev’ryone,” Lance pouted. “Jus’ naked ev’ryones.”

“You really don’t want me in there. I’m all sweaty from my run.” Keith patted Lance’s foot. “I’ll be sleeping with you tonight. You can wait until then.”

“Sexy fun times,” Lance nodded sleepily and curled back up around Keith’s pillow, nuzzling into it. “My Keef.”

He didn’t hear Keith’s choked-off laughter. He was already asleep again.

~*~ ~*~

The next time Lance woke up, it was to the smell of bacon. Keith was nowhere in sight, and Hunk’s bag was on the dresser. He rolled onto his back and stared at the popcorn ceiling, finding patterns in the spackle. His eyes widened when he remembered his sleepy conversation with Keith that morning.

“Ohhhh quiznak,” Lance muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. “Please tell me I dreamt that.” He noticed a sticky note on the door and got up to read it.

> _Hey Loverboy,_
> 
> _We’ve all gone down to the beach. There’s bacon in the oven for you. Please turn it off!_
> 
> _Hunk_

“Great. Keith told them. Ugh.” Lance flung himself back on the bed and buried his face in the pillow. The scent of his lotion had mixed with Keith’s residual odour, creating a heady aroma that sent all his blood south. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Lance scrambled away from the pillow, practically falling off the bed as he got to his feet. He bit his knuckles, willing his erection to go away. “Bad Lance. Bad. He’s Shiro’s brother. Extremely hot, smart, sweet, and yummy brother.” His head thudded against the wall. “This isn’t going to go away.”

He peeked into the hall, double checking that the coast was clear, and scooted into the bathroom next door. Quickly stripping out of his pyjama pants, he tested the temperature of the shower before getting in. The water splashed over him, running in rivulets down his body, and teasing his nerves. Lance took himself in hand, leaning against the wall with the other. “Ugh,” he groaned, giving up and picturing Keith in his mind’s eye, kneeling in front of him. Lance pumped his hand, squeezing tightly up the upstroke and loosening on the down. Steam from the warm water curled around the edges of the shower curtain.

Lance groped for Keith’s shampoo bottle, recognizing as he did so that he was showing his desperation. “Nobody here but you and me,” he murmured to the fictional Keith, who smirked up at him. Lance popped the cap of the bottle and inhaled the faint apple-aloe scent. “Fuck, Keith,” he gasped. His cock jumped in his hand, his balls constricted, pulling up tighter to his body. “You’re going to make me come and you’re not even here.” A few more thrusts into his palm, and he was spilling down the drain.

In the aftermath of his release, Lance felt ridiculous. “Jacking off to a shampoo bottle. What new lows will I sink to next?” he asked himself bitterly.

After quickly getting changed, he went to the kitchen to find the promised bacon. He was just finishing it off with a piece of toast and orange juice when Shiro entered the cottage.

“Hey, do you want to go to town with me? We need groceries for this evening. Hunk said he’d make chicken on the barbeque, but we need chicken, and Allura wants potato salad, so we need potatoes. Any requests for other veggies?” asked Shiro.

“Sure, I’d love to go with you.” Lance jumped at the chance to avoid facing Keith. “We can pick something out at the farmer’s market.”

“Oh, great idea. You good to go now?”

They hopped into Shiro’s car and started for town.

“So…” Lance saw Shiro glance at him. “I hear you propositioned my brother this morning, Loverboy.”

“Oh my god, no,” groaned Lance. “We are not talking about this. I was asleep.”

“Uh huh.” Shiro smirked. “So do we have to buy earplugs for everyone tonight?”

“Only if Hunk leaves his door open,” Lance shot back. “I plan on _sleeping_. Finally.”

“Good to hear it.” Shiro turned left onto the main street. “Although it really is none of my business who my brother decides to sleep with, I hope you don’t break his heart.”

“Who said anything about hearts?! We’re just sleeping in the same room, and we happen to be in the same bed.” Lance flushed. “Not like he’d be interested in me anyways. Especially since it seems he told everyone about my mostly-asleep invitation to bed.” He slumped sideways into the window of the car.

Shiro glanced at Lance again. “Lance, are you attracted to Keith?”

“Obviously,” scoffed Lance. He pouted. “But I know he doesn’t like me. His attitude towards me has been downright frosty.”

“Oh right, the guy who gave up his single room so you could get some sleep, who volunteered to sleep in the same bed as you, who nicknamed you ‘Loverboy’, that guy is frosty and doesn’t like you?” Shiro said sarcastically.

“Well, not if you put it that way.” Lance thought for a moment. “But what about when he barely said two words to me on the day we got here, until he practically bit my head off?”

“Lance, not everyone finds it as easy to talk to new people as you do. You got defensive about your job, too, if you recall.” Shiro sighed. “Give him time to open up to you, to get to know you. He’s a pretty great guy.”

“Is this you giving me your blessing? Because that feels kinda weird.” Lance teased.

“Ugh, I can’t talk to you at all, can I?”

Back at the cottage, as they unloaded the car, Lance said, “I actually had fun, shopping with you.”

“ _Actually_?” Shiro’s eyebrow rose. “You weren’t expecting to?”

“Well, no. We’ve never really hung out together, just the two of us. And you’ve always seemed more…” Lance hesitated, searching for the right word, “…aloof, I guess.”

“Thanks,” said Shiro dryly. “I’m glad your desperation to get away from my brother led to our bonding.”

Lance squawked.

~*~ ~*~

“I thought you wanted a nickname,” was all that Keith would say about it.

“Did you have to tell everyone else?” Lance moaned.

Keith looked at him oddly. “You’d rather they not have context for me calling you ‘Loverboy’?”

“I was _asleep_ ,” grumbled Lance. “I’m not responsible for what I say when I’m asleep.”

“Oh? And who is, pray tell?”

“My subconscious.”

Keith smirked. “So you subconsciously want to sleep with me.” He lowered his voice to whisper in Lance’s ear. “'Sexy fun times' were your exact words.”

“Quiznak,” breathed Lance, flushing warm at Keith’s breath on his skin. He cleared his throat. “I didn’t say that.”

“You did.”

“You told everyone else that?”

“No!” Keith frowned. He took Lance by the elbow and led him outside, away from the rest getting dinner ready. They’d been put on dish duty that night, and so could laze about now. “That would be cruel. Do you think so little of me?”

Lance pouted. “I don’t know what to think, because every time I talk to you, it’s like you’re a different person. You barely say hi, you bite my head off about my job, but then you give up your room not only so I can sleep this morning but for the rest of the week. And then you tell people I propositioned you?” He shrugged.

“I _did_ say that you were sleep-talking and asked me to sleep with you. But that’s it.” Keith sighed. “I know you work with these people. I wouldn’t say anything to make you look unprofessional.”

Swallowing hard, Lance bit his lip. “Sorry for jumping down your throat,” he apologized sheepishly. “I think we got off on the wrong foot. Hi, I’m Lance.”

“I know?” Keith stared at Lance’s proffered hand. “You introduced yourself when you got here two days ago.”

Lance sighed and took Keith’s hand in his to shake it. “We’re starting over. Properly. Without any miscommunication. Hi, I’m Lance.” He looked meaningfully at the other man.

“Hi Lance. I’m Keith,” he said obediently. “You’re so weird.”

“Is that something you say to someone you just met?” asked Lance indignantly.

“No, it’s something I say to people I have to reintroduce myself to,” Keith laughed.

After a moment of hesitation, Lance joined in.

“Dinner’s ready, boys,” called Coran.

The barbequed chicken sat on a platter in the middle of the table, the aroma mouth-watering. Allura’s potato salad sat off to one side, and the beans they had picked up on the other.

“I need to wipe the drool off my chin,” said Lance, pulling out his chair.

“Thirsty?” drawled Pidge with a smirk.

“Yes, pass the water please?”

“Not what I meant,” Pidge muttered under their breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Just talking to myself.”

Hunk snorted.

The table fell silent, hums of approval aside, as they ate their way through dinner.

“I’d like to play Charades tonight,” said Allura. “Any objections?”

“That sounds like fun,” said Hunk. “Two teams, or independent?”

They hashed out the details – no teams and they would have to come up with something to act out on their own – as they finished eating. Lance and Keith cleared the dishes and settled down to wash them while the others hung out in the living room.

“You feeling better after your sleep this morning?” asked Keith, flipping the dish towel over in his hands.

“I’m still tired, but I don’t feel like death warmed over.” Lance splashed the dishwater a little in emphasis. “Thanks again, both for letting me sleep and for switching with Hunk.”

“Don’t mention it,” Keith said, flushing. “Really.”

By the time they joined the rest of the group, they had already started the game.

“Ten words.”

“Second word.”

“Flying!”

“Flapping!”

“Chicken?”

“Bird!”

“Yes!”

“Fifth word.”

“Palm.”

“Hand!”

“Got it!”

“Sixth word.”

“Hit!”

“Baseball.”

“Beat!”

“Seventh word.”

“Two!”

“Tenth word.”

“Hill.”

“Pile.”

“Tree.”

“I’m so confused!”

“Ten seconds left, Hunk.”

“Wait, wait! I got it!!” Pidge exclaimed. “A bird in the hand beats two in the bush!”

“Yes!” Hunk cheered.

“Wow, obscure much?” laughed Lance.

“My turn!” Pidge got up from the floor.

“Six words.”

“First word.”

“Two!”

“Third word.”

“Pot!”

“Stir!”

“Yourself?”

“Cook!”

“Fourth word.”

“Stink.”

“Rotten.”

“Spoil!”

“Too many cooks spoil the broth!” shouted Lance. He gave Pidge a high five as he took their place.

“Six words.”

“First word.”

“Kill.”

“Kill two birds with one stone!”

“Aw man, Hunk!” Lance whined. “I barely got a turn!”

“Don’t pick such an easy one next time!” Hunk said, taking his place in the centre of the room.

Everyone laughed. The game continued on.

“Last one for me, I think,” said Allura, yawning.

“Seven words.”

“First word.”

“I.”

“Fourth word.”

“Knead.”

“Bread.”

“Small bread?”

“Roll?”

“Bun!”

“Fifth word.”

“In!”

“Seventh word.”

“Open!”

“Door?”

“Hot?”

“Oven!”

“Oh my god,” whispered Lance.

Allura winked at him.

“Oh my god!!” Lance shouted. “I have a bun in the oven!?”

“That’s right!” Allura beamed and placed her hands over her belly.

“That’s amazing!” cried Hunk.

“Umm, not to sound insensitive, but…” Lance trailed off.

“Who’s the father?” Allura asked cheekily. She pointed at Shiro and Adam. “They are.”

“What!?” squeaked Lance. “That’s… Wow!”

“That’s really incredible, Allura.” Pidge got up to give her a hug. “That’s such a selfless thing to do.”

“For real?” asked Hunk, eyes wide.

“Yes, for real,” confirmed Shiro.

“I’m going to be an uncle?” Keith asked, dazedly. He grinned. “That’s pretty big news.”

“We don’t know much yet, other than the baby has a good strong heartbeat and is about twelve weeks along. Allura had an ultrasound last week and we got a picture if you want to see.” Adam pulled out his phone with a laugh at the clamour to see the little fetus. “We’re nicknaming the baby ‘Lion’, for now. We thought it was fitting.”

“So cute!” Lance exclaimed. “Look at the little legs!”

“Fetuses look like big-headed aliens,” observed Pidge. “They live among us!”

“On that note, I think it’s time for all of us parents-to-be to go to bed,” Shiro said, giving Allura a meaningful look. “You’re exhausted from growing a human, and the doctor said it’s only going to get worse.”

“Ugh, but I feel fine!” protested Allura.

“I hate to be ‘that guy’,” said Adam apologetically, “but remember last night? You were fine until BAM! You were dry-heaving over the toilet while I held your hair.”

"Is that where you went?" Pidge asked, their face thoughtful.

Allura blushed, looking ashamed. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll go to bed.”

“Take care of yourself,” advised Coran. “You’re the only thing keeping that little life alive inside of you. They deserve the best.”

“I think we should all hit the hay,” suggested Hunk. “I know Lance is looking forward to getting some sleep tonight.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lance demanded.

“Umm, that you’re tired?” Hunk narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What else could it mean?”

“Oh. Right.” Lance laughed a little too loudly. “I guess I’m more tired than I thought.” He yawned exaggeratedly. “See everyone tomorrow. Congrats again on the baby sprog.”

When Lance crawled into bed that night, Keith wasn’t in bed yet. He fell asleep on his back, waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What game do you think they’ll play next?
> 
> I was really excited to have Allura be a surrogate. They are amazing people. I have such high respect for them. When I started this story, Adam didn't exist in canon yet, so Shiro and Allura were a couple and she was pregnant. When Adam was introduced and I was halfway through writing this, I was disappointed that I couldn't include him. And then I got the idea of making Allura their surrogate, and I went back and changed a whole bunch of stuff. This last scene was one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith POV

Keith woke up with the sun, as was normal for him in the summer. What was _not_ normal was the bronzed man lying in bed with him.

Under him.

Keith flushed hot.

Lance was lying on his back with the covers thrown off, probably due to the extra body warmth Keith was providing as he laid half on top of him.

Carefully, slowly, Keith lifted the leg he had draped over Lance’s hips, trying not to brush against him. He held his breath, but Lance didn’t stir.

He was now lying on his back, still on top of Lance’s arm. Inching away bit by bit, he rolled until he finally got to his feet. He stared down at Lance, who was still blissfully unaware of reality. Keith dragged his eyes over all of Lance’s exposed skin, cheeks heating up as his gaze got lower and lower. Both hip bones were jutting out over the low rise of Lance’s pyjama bottoms. The trail of hair from his belly button widened and grew wild before disappearing under the slightly tented material.

“Fuck,” whispered Keith, eyes wide and jaw clenched tightly. He turned away, ashamed of himself for looking at Lance’s unconscious body. He quickly changed into his workout clothes and slipped downstairs without a sound, other than the creaking of the stairs. “I am so weak,” he groaned once he was outside. “I can’t even let the man sleep without ogling him.”

Halfway through his run, Keith stopped, his mind tormented with visions of half-naked Lance lying in bed. He bent over, panting, holding a stitch in his side. “FUCK!” he screamed into the woods. His shout was swallowed by silence, as even the birds quieted momentarily. They started back up again, chirping as if to say ‘what is this crazy human yelling about?’

Keith spied a large boulder on the side of the trail and winced as he sat down. He massaged his side, trying to get the muscles to loosen. “Shiro seems to think that I might have a chance,” he muttered to himself. “Maybe I’ll try to talk to him today. Get him alone and see if he’s open to a relationship.” Mind made up and muscles relaxed, Keith stiffly got to his feet. He cracked his neck to the side and shook out his shoulders, jogging on the spot. “Okay, you can do this. Just get back and ask Lance to go for a canoe ride. You can ask him then,” he hyped himself up.

~*~ ~*~

 _I can’t do this!_ Keith wailed in his head, staring at Lance’s back ahead of him in the canoe.

“You came to bed pretty late last night,” said Lance, breaking their silence. “I had already fallen asleep.”

“Uh, yeah. Um, Shiro wanted to talk to me,” Keith managed to say.

“Oh yeah? What about?”

“He wanted to make sure I wasn’t offended that I found out about the baby at the same time as the rest of you. You know, being his brother and all.” Keith shrugged, even though Lance was facing away from him and couldn’t see it.

“And? Are you?”

“No,” Keith scoffed. “You guys are practically family to Shiro and Adam. I think it would have been weird if they hadn’t told us all together.”

“Aww, aren’t you sweet,” Lance cooed. “But that shouldn’t have taken long. What else did you guys talk about?”

“I don’t really remember. Life stuff.” Keith shrugged again. “Why? Were you waiting for me to come to bed?” he teased.

Lance was silent.

“Oh,” whispered Keith. “Sorry.”

Their paddles splashed quietly as they pushed their canoe smoothly through the water. The sun beat down on them unchecked by shadows. Wind ruffled their hair and disturbed the smooth water. The silence was deafening.

Keith coughed. “So, umm, what did you want to talk about with me last night?”

“Nothing important, really.” Lance hunched his shoulders, curling in on himself. “I just wanted to get to know you better. That was the best part about having Hunk there; we chatted until we fell asleep.”

“Then it’s probably best that I wasn’t there last night. You needed the sleep,” Keith said bluntly.

“And we can chat now!” Lance enthused.

“As long as you don’t fall asleep afterwards,” teased Keith wryly.

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” Lance mock pouted. He laughed a second later, Keith joining in.

“What do you want to know about me?” asked Keith nervously.

“What’s your favourite colour?”

“Really, that’s it?”

“I have other questions. I thought I’d start off easy.”

“Blue. Yours?”

“Same! An aqua blue, like the colour inside an aquarium.” Lance wiggled happily.

“I don’t have a particular favourite shade,” mused Keith. “The colour of your bathing suit, I guess.”

Lance looked down at his simple blue shorts and glanced behind him. “Are you staring at my bum?”

Keith shot him a cheeky grin. “So what if I am? You going to do something about it?”

“Nooooo,” Lance dragged the word out. “In case you hadn’t noticed, we’re in a canoe. I can’t do much without tipping it over. What’s your orientation?”

“Oof, coming out with the big questions already? Gay. You?”

“Bi. Tell me a story about you getting in trouble as a kid.”

“That’s not a question,” countered Keith.

“You’re not going to regale me with kid-Keith antics?”

“I’m just pointing out that it’s not a question.” Keith hmmed to himself as he tried to remember a good story. “I was visiting friends at their aunt’s house one day, because their father was helping to fix something. I didn’t like him much because he stared at me all the time. So I suggested that we go visit our other friend, who lived just down the street. We snuck out of the house and went to play. We were having a great time until their mother happened to notice the extra kids. She immediately called both our parents, who had been frantically looking for us. I was grounded for two weeks. I missed a birthday party and a pool party. I was so angry, but I learned my lesson. I never went anywhere without telling someone after that.”

Lance chuckled. “Yeah, I can see that. I got in trouble for distracting the lifeguard at our local pool once. She was spraying the kids with water, and I grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the pool. I got banned for a week. Justified, once I realized what I had done. It probably really hurt her.”

Keith winced. “Ouch.”

“What university class did you do the worst in?”

“English. Writing is not my strong suit.”

“Physics was definitely my downfall.” Lance shook his head sadly. “I went to double the amount of classes, all the study groups, and I still managed to fail the final. Fortunately, so did three quarters of the class, so we were bell-curved up. I’m still upset about that. I worked my butt off.”

“Too bad I didn’t know you back then. I could’ve tutored you.”

“Thanks, but I’m not sure that would’ve helped. The final was multiple choice, and most of the questions were unlike anything we had studied in class. It was brutal.”

“Ugh, I hate teachers like that,” Keith sympathized. “Why did you want to become a vet tech?”

“I didn’t, initially. I wanted to be a veterinarian. But that would have meant a lot more schooling, and there just wasn’t money for that.” He shrugged. “But I’m really happy with my job now and I wouldn’t leave it for anything. How did you decide to study astrophysics?”

“My thesis advisor in fourth year was an astrophysicist, so she steered me in that direction. She hired me after graduation, and I really enjoy working with her.”

“Do you teach any classes at the university?”

“I help run labs and do some grading, but I’m not in charge of anything, thank goodness. Me, a teacher?” Keith scoffed. “I don’t have the patience for that.”

“And yet you offered to tutor me. Hypothetically.”

“Ah, well, I can suffer for a friend. Inane students, not so much.”

“Thanks for that!” laughed Lance. He paused in his paddling and looked around. “Where do you suppose we are?” He squinted at the shoreline. “Do you remember how to get back?”

Keith twisted in his seat to look behind them. Nothing looked familiar. “Umm.”

“Do you have your phone? I left mine behind.”

“Same. I didn’t want to get it wet.”

“I guess our best bet is to turn around and try to find our way.”

No sooner said than done. They turned in a wide circle and slowly started to paddle back the way they came.

“Is this an island or a peninsula?” asked Lance as they neared a large piece of land. They couldn’t see the end of it.

“I don’t remember passing by anything like this,” admitted Keith. “I think we should beach the canoe here and stay put. The others will come looking for us eventually. We said we’d be back before lunch.”

Lance squinted up at the sky. The sun was almost directly overhead. “I guess we don’t have long to wait. It should be close to lunchtime now.”

Keith’s stomach grumbled in agreement. “Hopefully there are some wild blueberries on this island. I’m starving.”

They drew near to the rocky shore and Lance hopped out to navigate the boat closer to the island. Keith used his paddle to keep the back of the canoe from bumping into any rocks, pushing off a large one right before he felt the front scrape along the bottom.

“You should probably get out too,” suggested Lance. “Don’t want to damage the bottom of the boat.”

Awkwardly and with a large splash, Keith half-fell out of the canoe, immediately soaking through his bathing suit. “Oooh, that feels good,” he said, revelling in the coolness of the water. “I didn’t notice how hot it had gotten!”

Lance slapped a hand on the back of his neck. “I also hadn’t noticed the lack of bugs. We’re going to get eaten alive now that we’re back on shore.”

Keith spied a mosquito hovering over his forearm and clapped a hand over it before it could bite him. “I think I put a bottle of bug spray in with my sunscreen and water bottle. Once we get the boat on the sand, I’ll take a look.”

Fortunately for them both, he had. They chucked their life jackets into the canoe and sprayed each other head-to-toe with bug deterrent.

Lance shook his head at the sunscreen SPF 60 that Keith had brought, and pulled out his own bottle of SPF 15. “I want to get a tan and just block the cancer. I don’t need the heavy-duty stuff that you do.”

“I don’t tan. I burn,” Keith said flatly. “I’m probably the darkest I could get right now, and, well, see?” He pulled down the waistband of his trunks to reveal the white skin of his hip bone. He put his arm next to it, showing the difference in colour. “I’m actually pretty dark, for me.”

Lance let out a low whistle. “You are _so_ pale!” He wiggled his eyebrows. “You’re going to have interesting tan lines.”

“Because you don’t? What, do you sunbathe nude?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” teased Lance, reclining on the beach.

Keith sucked up his courage. “Yeah.” He felt his face flush hotly.

Lance sat bolt upright. “What?” he squeaked.

“Do you sunbathe naked?” Keith asked quietly. He looked up at Lance through his eyelashes. “I’d like to know.”

“I…I…”Lance hesitated. “I wish I could say yes, if only to watch you blush again.” He gave Keith a quick once over. “Why do you ask?”

Keith let his eyes drag over Lance’s long lean body, lingering on his crotch and mouth. He bit his lower lip, dragging his teeth over it. “Because it’s a hot mental picture.”

Lance leaned towards him. “Keith, do you–?”

The sound of a motorboat interrupted him.

“Lance! Keith!” shouted Hunk. “We were getting worried!”

The boys jumped up and waved at their saviours.

“Man, am I ever glad to see you!” exclaimed Lance. “My stomach was about to eat itself!”

“We would have managed,” muttered Keith under his breath.

They pulled their life jackets back on and lifted the canoe out of the shallows. They hopped in, Keith making the canoe wobble wildly, and paddled out to the motorboat, which was idling a short distance away. Shiro tossed them a line, Lance fixed it to the anchor point at the front of the boat, and they both manoeuvered their way onto the faster boat.

Hugs were given, and Shiro turned the nose of the little motorboat back to the cottage.

“Lost?” asked Shiro to Keith under cover of the noise of the engine. “You?”

“Shut up,” hissed Keith. “I was distracted, okay?”

Shiro chuckled softly.

They weren’t too far from the cottage. Pidge wouldn’t let them live it down.

~*~ ~*~

They were nursing full stomachs after dinner when Hunk spoke up. “I feel like a rousing game of sardines would help get rid of our lethargy. Who’s in?”

Lance groaned dramatically, but raised his hand.

“What’s sardines?” asked Coran.

“You’ve never played sardines?” asked Pidge, incredulously. “It’s like reverse hide-and-seek. One person hides and everyone else hunts for them. Then, when you find the person, you have to hide with them. The last person to find them is the loser. The first person to find them is the hider for the next round.”

“Sounds like fun,” said Adam. “Who hides first? Any limits?”

“I think Lance should hide first, since he was the first to agree. No leaving the property,” said Allura.

Lance levered himself to his feet. “Cover your eyes and count to a hundred!” he said, walking over to the middle of the room.

Keith closed his eyes and heard the group start to count at the top of their voices, the droning of the numbers blocking out most of the sounds that Lance made as he moved around. He heard the front door open and close quietly, but Keith frowned. The screen door made a squeaky groaning noise – he had noticed it in the mornings when he was trying to be quiet, leaving for his run – and he hadn’t heard that. He strained his ears, listening for more movement from Lance, but all was quiet beyond the loud counting.

“FIFTY ONE!”

_Creak_

Keith sat up straight. The stupid stairs to the upper level! Lance was making his way up them, but he wasn’t able to conceal the creaking of the wooden boards. Keith grinned to himself. He definitely had an advantage on the others.

“NINETY NINE! ONE HUNDRED! Ready or not, here we come!” everyone shouted in unison. The living room exploded as seven people shot to their feet. Six of them dashed for the front door, ending in a pile up of people.

“He probably went down to the boat house!”

“…in the car!”

“…under the deck!”

Keith waited until everyone else had left the cottage before sauntering up the stairs. On the landing, he looked at the open doors of each room, considering his options. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to start with the least likely place – their room.

It looked the same as when he had left it after changing out of his bathing suit. He peeked into the large closet, but it was empty. Under the bed was empty, too. Keith rubbed his neck thoughtfully, eyes searching out any other possible hiding places in the room. He brightened when he saw the open door. The space behind it would be perfect for a person to hide…he whipped the door away, and Lance squeaked with surprise.

“Quiznak, that was fast!” he whispered as Keith joined him behind the door, pulling it open again. “How did you know?”

“I heard the stairs creak,” Keith whispered back.

The screen on the front door banged closed. Someone had given up and come back inside!

Lance pressed a finger to Keith’s lips and winked.

Heart pounding, Keith opened his mouth slowly, letting the tip of Lance’s finger slip in between his lips. He gave it a tiny lick and watched with amusement as Lance’s cheeks darkened with a rosy flush.

Listening closely for movement from the rest of the group, Keith could tell that the person downstairs hadn’t decided to come up yet. He felt Lance’s breath wash over his face, hot in such close quarters.

Delirious with the potential power he held over Lance, seeing as he still hadn’t removed his finger, he closed his lips around the fingertip and suckled on it, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Lance whimpered and caught himself. He pulled his hand away. “Shh! Do you want us to be found?”

“One, I’ve already won the game, so I don’t care if we get found. Two, I wasn’t the one making noise,” Keith teased quietly. “Three, how was I to know that would affect you so…drastically.”

“Drastically!” Lance scoffed. “I’ll show you drastic–”

Keith stepped further into Lance’s space, pressing his body against him from knee to chest. He glanced up at Lance’s wide eyes and open mouth, sentence halted in the middle of a word. “This okay?” he murmured, touching his nose to Lance’s lightly.

“No.”

Keith pulled away, alarmed, and Lance grabbed his hips to hold him still.

“It’s not okay because you’re not kissing me,” Lance said softly.

Breathing a laugh, Keith relaxed against Lance and bumped their noses together again. “Dramatic much?”

Lance closed the distance between their lips, brushing gently over them.

All the air left Keith’s body in a rush. He opened to Lance’s feather-light kisses, trapping his lower lip between his own.

Lance melted into the wall behind him and Keith followed, slotting one leg between the other man’s and pressing against him. “Mmm, Keith,” hummed Lance.

Shifting his attention to Lance’s jawline, Keith kissed up to Lance’s ear. He found a spot slightly below the earlobe that had Lance writhing against him in seconds. “You like that?” Keith rasped.

“Fuck,” whined Lance. He gripped Keith’s hair in his hands, but didn’t pull him away. “How does it feel this good?”

“You…you are too much,” groaned Keith. He bit gently on the lobe and caught Lance as his knees buckled.

_Creak_

Keith stopped, panting, to listen.

_Creak_

“Shit,” he whispered. “Someone’s coming.”

“And it’s not me,” muttered Lance with a pout. He straightened, running a hand through his hair to flatten it. Wincing, he adjusted his dick in his boxers.

Keith’s shoulders shook with suppressed laughter at Lance’s indignation. “You should be happy that you didn’t. You’d have to change.”

Lance mock-glared.

Putting a finger to his lips, Keith nodded towards the crack in the door. The brightly lit hallway showed them Shiro. He paused at the top of the stairs, head cocked as if listening.

The hidden boys held their breath in case he could hear them.

The door downstairs slammed again and Shiro jumped. He walked purposefully towards their room and out of sight, the door blocking their view of their room.

“I know you’re in here,” muttered Shiro quietly.

The closet door opened and closed. There was some shuffling, a grunt, and a sigh.

The door moved.

“Ah ha,” murmured Shiro, gazing at the two boys. “Clever.” He slid in with them and adjusted the door. “Cozy back here. Prime cuddling,” he said, and promptly draped himself over his brother.

“Ah! Stop it! Get off!” hissed Keith. He squirmed closer to Lance.

Shiro smirked. “Mmhmm,” he hummed, eyeing their close proximity, swollen lips, and Keith’s wild hair. He raised one eyebrow.

“Shut up,” muttered Keith, scowling.

“I didn’t say a word,” replied Shiro innocently.

The addition of more people behind the door meant that, once a seeker was in the room, they were found easily. Adam, Pidge, Allura, and Hunk all made their way to Keith and Lance’s room sooner or later and tucked themselves behind the door.

“Where is Coran?” asked Lance. “My feet are getting tired.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have picked a standing spot,” said Allura, pressed against Adam’s broad back. “Although I must admit, I like the cuddly atmosphere.”

Pidge, squished against her back with their glasses askew, said dryly, “Speak for yourself.” They adjusted their glasses. “Maybe we should go check on him. Last I saw, he was heading down to the dock, muttering something about checking under the stairs.”

“There is no way I’d hide outside in the evening. I’d be prime feasting for all the bugs within fifty miles!” Lance shuddered. “A handful of bites, I can handle. All over my body, no thank you!”

Quiet chuckles and murmurs of agreement met his statement.

The front door banged open.

“Finally,” muttered Keith.

It turned out that Coran was the worst seeker in the history of seeking. He rummaged around the main floor, and then headed downstairs to the basement, much to everyone’s dismay.

Hunk chuckled. “You’ve got to admit – he’s turned being bad at this game into an art. I think he’ll find every other possible hiding place on the property before this one.”

Several minutes later, Coran bounded into view in the hallway. He promptly turned towards Shiro and Adam’s room.

The hidden group stifled their giggles at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Coran proceeded to methodically check every room on the upper floor until he finally got to their room.

“Ah! Good hiding place, m’boy!” he said, beaming fondly at Lance. “It never occurred to me to check your own room! Definitely my last place to look!”

“We know,” laughed Shiro.

“I think this will have to be the end of the game, though,” said Allura, yawning. “I need my sleep.”

“I still haven’t recovered from not sleeping for two nights in a row,” said Lance, rubbing a hand over his face.

Hunk pouted at him. “I said I was sorry _and_ you have a day at the spa on me once we get back home! What more do you want?”

“I’m just teasing, Hunky Monkey.” Lance draped his arms over Hunk’s shoulders. “And I said you didn’t have to pay for a spa day. A facial would suffice.” He winked.

“Why a facial specifically?” asked Allura, curious.

“To get rid of these bags under my eyes,” said Lance, dramatically dragging down the skin on his cheeks.

“You look great to me,” said Keith.

“Keith!” squeaked Lance. “You can’t just _say_ things like that!”

Laughing, Keith made shooing motions to the rest of the group. “If it’s time for bed, y'all need to get out of here.”

“ _Y'all_?” Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Your Texas is showing.”

“Yeah, well,” Keith ruffled their hair as he pushed past them to get to the bathroom. “Your snark is showing.”

“My snark is _always_ showing.” Pidge huffed, adjusting their glasses.

“What was that?” Keith stuck his head back out of the bathroom, his toothbrush hanging from his mouth. “I can’t hear you.”

Pidge stuck their tongue out at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What game do you think they’ll play next?
> 
> Some of the conversation that the boys have in the canoe is from personal experience. Can you guess which?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t know how this chapter became so long…but here it is!
> 
> Multiple sex scenes in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Lance POV

Lance was having a very pleasant dream. He was lying on the cool sands of Varadero beach, watching the sun rise, when a man stepped in front of him, blocking his light.

“Hi,” said the man. “Wanna make out?”

Lance squinted, one hand shading his eyes, but the backlight meant that he couldn’t see his features. He shrugged. “Sure, I’m always up for some fun.”

“Close your eyes,” said the man.

Weight settled on his lap as soon as he obeyed. Two hands tilted his head up and soft lips pressed against his own.

The man pushed Lance down and rolled them to the side, one leg wrapping around his waist to keep them tightly together.

Lance slid one thigh in between the man’s spread legs and hooked his foot around the calf. His hand traced up the soft skin of his lover’s back to tangle in the long, soft hair at the base of his neck.

“Mmm,” groaned the man. “Harder.” His hand squeezed Lance’s ass, thrusting their pelvises together.

Obligingly, Lance opened his mouth, chasing the taste of the other man, and ground against him. He flipped them so that he was on top, thrusting down against the hard cock beneath him. He pulled his mouth back, panting into the small space between them, their breath mingling. Lance opened his eyes…

…and looked down at Keith, nestled in between their two pillows.

Eyes wide with shock, Lance shifted to move away, but Keith’s arms held him in place and his pelvis thrust up against him.

Lance moaned. “ _Keith_ ,” he whimpered. He bit his lip. Keith was still asleep. He shook him by his shoulder. “Keith,” he said more urgently.

Keith’s eyes flew open. “Lance…?” His brow furrowed, confused. “Why are you…?” He shifted, brushing their erections against each other. “Ooooh…” he groaned, his eyes fluttering closed again.

“Don’t make that noise,” whimpered Lance, his head dropping onto Keith’s bare shoulder.

“Why are you on top of me?” Keith whispered.

“I…I was dreaming,” said Lance, mortified. “I was kissing and rolled on top of, well, you.” He shifted his hips in his nervousness, and they let out simultaneous moans.

“I was dreaming, too.” Keith admitted. He kissed the shell of Lance’s ear. “I dreamt you were riding me,” he whispered. Keith purposefully ground his hips upwards, squeezing Lance’s ass. “You looked amazing,” he continued, panting as Lance joined him in his movements. “You feel amazing,” Keith groaned, arching his body up into Lance and throwing his head back.

The dawning sun shone through the holes in the edge of the blinds, casting sprinkles of light over Keith’s face.

“Quiznak,” Lance breathed. “You’re beautiful.” He ran one hand reverently down Keith’s side, noting the tiny squirm of ticklishness at the bottom of the ribcage, and hiked up one of his knees. “Are you flexible?”

A dull flush of red crept down Keith’s chest. “Somewhat,” he gasped. “I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

Lance smirked, gently lifting Keith’s leg until it was hooked over his shoulder. Keith’s other leg wrapped around Lance’s waist, the heel digging into the back of one thigh. “This okay?”

“More than.”

Starting a slow and gentle pace, Lance dragged their still-clothed arousals against each other. “ _Fuck,_ Keith,” he panted. “You get me so hot.”

“Want to touch you,” rasped Keith. His fingers plucked at the waist of Lance’s pyjama pants. Hands slipped underneath the back and squeezed the round globes of flesh found there. “I’m clean. You?”

“ _Yesssss._ Yeah, I’m clean. Please touch me, Keith.” Lance lifted his hips long enough for Keith to pull down both their pants before pressing back against him, skin to skin. “Ohhh my god,” he groaned lowly, face buried in Keith’s neck. He bit lightly into the muscle under his lips and Keith bucked in response.

“Fuck yes, Lance,” Keith panted. One hand left Lance’s ass to wrap around both their cocks and pump off-tempo to Lance’s thrusts.

“Shit, Keith,” whimpered Lance. “Keep that up and you’re going to have a mess on your belly.”

Twisting his hips, Keith flipped them over. “I don’t think so.” He grinned down at Lance’s shocked expression. “You’re going to look so pretty with white painted across you.”

“Kiss me,” Lance demanded. He threaded his fingers through the hair at the nape of Keith’s neck. “I need–”

Lips pressed hotly together, breath mingled, and tongues tasted.

“Ugh, morning breath,” muttered Keith.

“I’ll care later,” gasped Lance. He nipped lightly at Keith’s lower lip. “Need you. Oh _fuck_ , Keith!” he whined, throwing his head back as Keith’s hand sped up between them.

Keith latched onto Lance’s collarbone, sucking a light bruise into his skin.

A light knock sounded on the door before it opened.

“Lance, it’s time to wake up,” said Hunk’s voice. “You said you wanted to go berry pick-AHHH!” Hunk slammed the door closed.

“So close!” whimpered Lance. “Keith, _Keith_ , don’t stop.”

Keith, who had stopped, paralyzed when Hunk had entered the room, started moving again. “You’re so naughty. Are you going to come with our friends right outside the door, knowing exactly what we’re up to in here?” he rasped.

“Yeah,” panted Lance. “Feels too good. Gonna come, Keith. You’re making me…making me come!” Lance writhed underneath Keith, ropes of fluid shooting out and covering both their fronts.

Keith followed two strokes after.

“Quiznak,” breathed Lance. He threw one arm across his eyes. “Damn, Keith.”

Raised voices carried through their door.

_“Did you know?”_

_“…thought he was asleep…”_

_“…goes for a run….”_

_“…still doing in there?”_

_“…don’t want to know…”_

A louder knock banged on their door. “Umm…if you still want to go berry picking, Lance, we’ll be downstairs having a quick bite.” Hunk coughed. “Sorry for um, interrupting.” His heavy tread could be heard walking away from the door and down the stairs.

Keith let his head rest against Lance’s forearm. “It’s certainly not going to be boring, dating you, is it?”

“Dating?” Lance’s lips quirked up.

Keith sat up. “Well, yeah. I- I mean, don’t- do you want to date me?” Keith stammered, flushed.

“I’m really not the kind of guy who fucks around.” Lance removed his arm so he could look at the man above him. “So yeah, I want to date you. How would you like to go on a berry picking date with me right now?”

“Sounds delicious.”

They got cleaned up and ready to go quickly, not wanting to give any further ammunition to their friends. Hand in hand, they wandered into the kitchen.

“Aww, aren’t you guys adorable!” cooed Allura, sitting at the breakfast bar. She nudged Shiro.

Lance ran his free hand through his hair and grinned bashfully. “So… we’re dating now.”

“I would hope so!” exploded Hunk. “Believe me, I’m not going to open your door ever again!” He turned back to his toast, mournfully declaring, “My poor eyes. They can’t un-see what they have seen.”

“Don’t break my baby brother’s heart,” said Shiro. At Lance’s affronted expression, he added to Keith, “Don’t break my employee’s heart.”

“Is that all I am to you?” sniffed Lance. “An _employee_?”

Shiro laughed. “For now.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Sputtering, Keith pulled Lance to the toaster. “You are the _worst_. I’m firing you as my brother.”

“I’m doing exactly what a big brother _should_ do.” Shiro mock glared at them. “Making empty threats and tormenting my baby brother about his dating life.”

“Yeah, and you know how we get back at you for that,” Lance said, eyes twinkling. “Three little letters. P, D, and A.” He dragged Keith’s face to his, and proceeded to give him the sloppiest kiss he had ever given. Spit glistened on Keith’s cheeks and chin, left over from Lance’s enthusiasm.

“Oh, now _that_ is just blackmail material,” said Pidge slyly. “Proof positive that Lance can’t kiss worth a damn.” They lowered their cell phone from recording them.

“Betrayal!” cried Lance, breaking away from Keith and scrambling for Pidge’s phone.

They cackled and ran away from Lance, leading a merry chase around the living room, hopping over the coffee table and half-falling over the back of the couch.

“Ha! Gotcha!” Lance cheered, pinning Pidge to the ground with his body. He fumbled for the phone, used a protesting Pidge’s fingerpad to unlock it, and quickly deleted the video. “Little traitor.”

“Get off. You’re too heavy for this,” wheezed Pidge.

“Should have thought of that before betraying me.” Lance nonchalantly got up off the floor and sauntered back into the kitchen, leaving Pidge on the ground.

Keith silently handed him a piece of toast while the rest of the group watched on in amusement.

“Oh, I know,” said Pidge, following Lance back into the kitchen and rubbing their ribs. “You learned how to kiss from that Saint Bernard you like so much.”

Gasping dramatically, Lance clutched his chest. “I’ll have you know that Cuddles is the best kisser I know! Aside from you, babe.” He acknowledged Keith with a hip-check.

“Now that is just sad,” said Shiro mournfully. “Comparing my brother to a dog.”

“You…you completely missed the point!” Lance stuffed the last bite of his toast in his mouth and pulled Keith outside. At the door, he tossed back over his shoulder, “I wouldn’t intentionally kiss properly in front of an audience. You’d be embarrassed to be in the same room as us.” He let the door slam shut behind him.

The early morning sun was shining brightly, creating sparkles of light on the softly rippling lake. Birds of all sorts were clamouring for their breakfast, trading gossip across the treetops. Lance stretched his arms over his head and sighed.

“Are you mad?” asked Keith.

“Are you?” Lance rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as he sagged back down from his stretch. “I’m sorry if I made things awkward. I forgot to think of your feelings.”

“Hey, babe,” Keith said quietly. He backed Lance up against the wall of the cottage. “I’m fine. If I hadn’t wanted you to kiss me, you wouldn’t have been able to land one.” He chuckled. “Although I wasn’t expecting your aim to be _that_ far off. That was funny.”

“Yeah? I’m glad _you_ think so.”

“I know so.” Keith stepped closer, his nose nuzzling Lance’s. “But I think you need some more practice.”

Lance huffed a laugh. “You think so?” he asked quietly, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Better start your lessons, professor.”

“I kinda like the sound of that, coming from you,” murmured Keith before pressing their lips together.

“Oh yeah?” Lance pulled back to say breathlessly. “Professor, I need some extra credit. Can I come to your office to discuss it a little more privately?” His hands slipped into the back pockets of Keith’s jeans as he ground his pelvis upwards.

Humming appreciatively, Keith crowded closer to Lance. “I’m sure I can think of something that suits your skillset.” His tongue darted out to taste the flavour of peanut butter off of Lance’s lips. “Put that mouth of yours to good use.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” moaned Lance. “Yes, please.” He would have dropped to his knees quite willingly right then and there, but a tapping on glass startled them both.

“You know we can see you.” Pidge’s voice sounded hollow through the giant picture window to the left of the door. “Stop being gross or get a room.”

Shiro was staring pointedly in the opposite direction. “I get the point, Keith. Can we go pick berries now?”

Showing the inside of the cottage a specific finger, Lance submitted to one last probing kiss from Keith. “Forgot that was there,” he panted, dazed.

“I didn’t.” Keith grinned wickedly. “Just marking my territory.”

“Ohh, good one. Because Shiro said I was comparing you to a dog.” Lance shot him finger guns.

“You don’t have to explain my own joke to me,” chuckled Keith. “Let’s go get buckets for the berries.”

“Umm,” Lance squeaked, hooking his fingers in Keith’s belt loops. “Give me a moment? I might fall over if I tried to walk right now. My knees are weak.”

Keith grinned smugly. “And having me in close proximity will make it better?”

“Yes! No!” Lance groaned, his head thunking back against the wall of the cottage. “Shut up.”

“Make me.” Keith smirked and leaned in close again.

“Don’t start up again!” Hunk groaned as he came around the corner of the cottage. He held three buckets in his hands. “Come on, guys. We aren’t teenagers. Pull yourselves together.”

“Sorry,” Lance said sheepishly, taking a bucket from Hunk.

“I’ll do my best to keep him in line,” teased Keith. He took the other bucket with a nod of thanks and ignored Lance’s squeaks of protest.

“Is it safe to come out?” asked Pidge, hiding their eyes behind a hand as they exited the cottage, the rest of the group trailing behind them.

“We’ll be good.” Lance sighed dramatically.

~*~ ~*~

Hot and sweaty, but proudly carrying full buckets of berries, the group trouped back to the cottage.

“I’ll have these for lunch,” declared Lance, popping a blueberry in his mouth. “No need for anything else.”

“Dost mine ears deceive me?” misquoted Hunk, a twinkle in his eye. “The mighty Lance wouldst rather have paltry berries than consume copious quantities of pancakes, made by yours truly?”

Lance paused, a raspberry halfway to his mouth. “On second thought, I’d rather have berry pancakes for lunch.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Hunk replied with a grin.

After a lunch of an easy dozen pancakes, Lance rubbed the swell of his abdomen and groaned. “I think my eyes are bigger than my stomach.”

Allura placed her hand over his. “I think your food baby is bigger than my actual baby,” she teased.

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Lance lurched to his feet. “I was thinking of going to town to get a surprise. Keith, want to come with?”

They bounced along to Lance’s dance mix on the way to town, Keith holding Lance’s free hand. “So what is the surprise?” he asked.

“I want to get everyone face masks for a little pampering. I want to do something special for Allura.” Lance rubbed his thumb over the back of Keith’s hand. “It’ll be nice to relax and share this with everyone.”

Keith chuckled. “You have an interesting way to relax.”

“If by interesting you mean the best, then yes. Yes, I do.”

They wandered through the pharmacy section of the store, Lance picking up various items and putting them back before deciding on an oatmeal face mask.

“I didn’t ask, but a lot of pregnant women can’t handle strong scents, and this is pretty mild,” Lance explained.

Keith nodded, looking a little lost.

Leading him to another aisle, Lance picked up a bottle. “I personally hate the scent of artificial fruit. Would it be alright with you if we just got the unscented aloe? Or would you like to get fancy and use a heating or cooling lube?”

Keith blinked. “Lube? We’re doing stuff that’ll need that?”

“Oh.” Lance put the bottle back and faced Keith properly. “Do you want to? I mean, I kinda just assumed that we…that you would want to after this morning.” He bit his lip. “I want to. But if you want to wait, that’s fine. Anticipation, and all that.”

“I guess I just thought that you would want to wait until we were home and not sharing a house with your coworkers. I…” Keith stepped forward and rubbed his hands down Lance’s bare sides through the cut-open shirt he was wearing. He swallowed. “I want you all the time. Right now.”

“Yeah?” breathed Lance, eyes heavy-lidded. “Okay.” He shook himself a little. “Okay. I’m getting the aloe stuff and a box of condoms, because I didn’t bring anything with me. We don’t have to use them, but we’ve got them if we want them.”

“Sounds good to me,” hummed Keith. He pressed a quick kiss behind Lance’s ear, making him shiver.

“Let’s go.”

Halfway back to the cottage, Lance took a side road.

“The directions say that we should have gone left,” said Keith, frowning down at the piece of paper in front of him. “Or did we pass that already?”

“Oh, no, you’re right. But we’re not going straight back.”

“We’re not?”

“Nope.” Lance popped the ‘p’. “We’re going to a little lookout that won’t be used at this time of day.”

“Really,” drawled Keith. “And what, exactly, are you planning on doing at this remote lookout in the middle of the day.”

Lance took a left turn and slowed to a stop, the lake sprawling just outside Keith’s window. “I plan on blowing…your…mind.” He paused after each word to give them maximum effect. “Out of the car.”

“Out?” Keith followed orders, pouting. “But I thought…”

Lance met him at the rear of the car and crowded him against the spoiler. “What were you thinking, babe?” he whispered into Keith’s ear.

“I…I…” Keith swallowed, flushing brightly.

“Come on, tell me,” Lance crooned. He let his fingers trail up Keith’s abdomen under his tank, hiking the material up. “Talk dirty to me.”

“Oh my god, Lance.” Keith covered his eyes with a hand, panting heavily. “You can’t just _say_ things like that!”

“Why not? I love dirty talk.” He brushed his lips lightly over Keith’s pulse point in his neck. “I want to hear you say it.”

Keith swallowed hard, working to get saliva into his mouth. “I…I thought you were going to…” he hesitated, and Lance hummed encouragingly. “Going to blow me.”

“Beautiful,” Lance whispered. “You are so sexy when you tell me what you want.” He lifted the shirt higher. “Now I’m going to tell you what _I_ want. I want your shirt off.” When Keith took over, he shucked his own tank and let it fall to the ground at his feet. “And I want to hear you.” He trailed his lips down Keith’s torso until he sank to his knees on his discarded shirt. “I want to hear every noise you contained this morning.” Kiss to one hip bone. “Every noise you feel compelled to make.” Lick down the other hip. “As I suck your cock.” His fingers made quick work of the ties at the front of Keith’s swim trunks, pulling it down to mid-thigh.

“Fuck Lance,” Keith breathed. He gripped the spoiler of Lance’s car with both hands. “Right here?”

“Can you think of somewhere better?” replied Lance cheekily, smirking up at him. “I’ll let you think about it while I get started.” He gripped his hips and licked from base to tip. Suckling on the head, he gazed up at Keith’s blissed out expression. Not satisfied with the silence, he swallowed him down, feeling him hit the back of his throat.

“Ngyah,” gasped Keith, his knees buckling. “ _Lance!_ ”

Lance hummed around his mouthful, lips stretched obscenely. He fluttered his tongue and swallowed, his throat muscles constricting around the head.

“ _Fuck_ ,” whimpered Keith. “Fuck, Lance. Lance… Lance…”

The chant of Lance’s name interspersed with expletives filled the little clearing, disrupting the calm. The buzz of insects faded to the background, the faint _putt-putt-putt_ of a motorboat in the distance moved further away, and the humid air became little more than an afterthought as Lance worked Keith up into a moaning, panting mess.

“You can fuck my mouth,” Lance rasped, pulling off. “Make me take it. Use me.”

Keith could do little more than moan as he threaded his fingers through Lance’s hair and bucked his hips into his mouth. He started a smooth rhythm thrusting in and out.

Lance hummed, the vibrations ricocheting through the heavy cock in his mouth, making his jaw ache. He looked up at Keith through his lashes, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Head thrown back, hands firmly holding the back of Lance’s head, Keith’s hips started to falter in their rhythm. “Quiznak, Lance, I’m going to come.”

Lance slid his hands around Keith’s hips to grasp the firm flesh of his ass. He pulled the cheeks apart to expose his hole and pressed a finger against it.

“FUCK!” Keith shouted into the stillness, holding Lance’s head down as he shot load after load into his throat.

Breathing shallowly, Lance swallowed, trying to keep up with him. Drool and cum dripped down his chin to join the tears leaking down the side of his face. When the pulsing stopped, he slipped Keith from his mouth and pressed a kiss to the slit.

He rested his forehead on the meat of Keith’s thigh, taking a few deep breaths before stumbling to his feet.

“Holy quiznak,” breathed Keith. “Come here.” He picked up his shirt from the trunk of the car and gently wiped Lance’s face with it. “That was amazing. I want to say thank you, but that feels so... so impersonal.”

Lance smirked. “No thanks are needed. I, uh, _enjoyed_ myself too.” He grimaced as he adjusted his swim trunks.

“Untouched?” Keith’s eyebrows rose. “Giving a blow job really does it for you, hmm?”

“Your noises, actually.” Lance casually picked up his shirt and brushed off the soft dirt and dry pine needles. “I could come from watching you jerk one off if you sound like that every time,” he murmured quietly in Keith’s ear, lips brushing the shell.

“Damn. We have to try that.” Keith licked his lips. “I want to tie you to the bed and watch you rut into the air as you watch me touch myself.” He flipped their positions, leaning against Lance and pressing him into his car. “Watch me finger myself open in preparation to ride you. But you know what?”

“What?” whimpered Lance breathlessly, mouth open.

“I won’t ride you until you’ve cum, covering your belly in white. I’ll lick it off you while I wait for you to get hard again. Only then will I climb on top of you and let you fuck up into me.” Keith gathered Lance’s lower lip between his teeth and pulled lightly.

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance gasped. “Your dirty talk is something else. Why were you holding back earlier?”

Keith flushed. “I’ve never said anything like that before. You bring it out of me, I guess.”

“Damn.” Lance chuckled. “You’re a natural. But you can practice on me anytime.” He waggled his eyebrows.

A loud _cra-ack_ of thunder made them both jump. They flung their heads back to look up at the suddenly dark grey cloud cover.

“A dry storm?” Lance wondered.

They were drenched in seconds.

“I wouldn’t call this dry!” shouted Keith.

They scrambled for the doors and threw themselves inside the car, panting. A flash of lightning lit the sky over the lake, the crash of thunder following almost immediately.

“What’s that old saying? Summer storms are short?” Lance laughed.

“It should say something about being sneaky, too.” Keith joined in the laughter.

Lance searched his shirt for a clean, dry spot. Finding one, he wiped his face off before handing it over to Keith. “Your shirt is a little messy,” he teased.

He drove back to the cottage slowly, the rain making it hard to see the sides of the narrow dirt road. Finally, they pulled into the driveway and stared at the door twenty feet away.

“I don’t think we can make it without getting soaked.”

“We’re already soaked and we're wearing our swim trunks. What’s a bit more rain?” Lance chuckled. “We’ll use the bag to protect our phones and wallets and make a run for it.”

The plastic bag with their purchases was procured from the back seat, their things sealed inside it with their shirts stuffed on top to give extra protection.

Lance shrieked as he started running through the downpour.

“I thought you liked the rain!” Keith cried, joining him.

“I do!” Lance hung the bag on the door handle, the overhang giving it scant protection from the elements, and snagged Keith around his waist to prevent him from going inside. “Don’t you want to scream into the void sometimes?”

“No.”

“You’ve got to try it.” Lance dragged Keith to the railing. He let out a loud, trilling shout, the rain dampening the sound. “Go on.”

“Do I have to?”

Lance leaned on the railing and examined his bedraggled boyfriend. “Of course not. But it’s fun. You don’t get the chance to do this in the city. People will think you’re being murdered or something.”

“You’re not going to laugh at me, are you?” When Lance shook his head, Keith flipped his hair out of his eyes and took a deep breath. He let loose a wordless shout.

“There you go!” Lance leaned on the railing and screamed again.

Keith joined him and let out a primal scream.

“What are you two nutcases doing?” asked Pidge from the doorway.

The boys whipped around with matching shrieks of surprise.

“What, did you think we couldn’t hear you or something?” Pidge raised an eyebrow.

“We’re shouting. What does it look like we’re doing?” asked Lance. “Come join us!”

“Hell yes!” Hunk pushed past the smaller figure in the doorway and joined the soaked boys at the railing. “It has been way too long.” His guttural wordless shout echoed alongside Lance’s higher scream.

“That sounds like fun!” exclaimed Allura, joining them. She let loose a joyful yell.

Soon everyone was shouting over the edge of the deck, their sound becoming lost in the increasing downpour.

After they were all thoroughly drenched and had shouted themselves hoarse, they headed back inside in search of towels and dry clothes.

Lance brought the bag back down to the living room, now dressed in a warm, dry hoodie and sweatpants. “I bought these for a rainy day, but I didn’t think we’d use them so soon!” He chuckled. “Spa day!”

“Ohhh, that sounds wonderful.” Allura clasped her hands together and crossed her legs underneath her on the couch. “Where do we start?”

“I have face masks, cuticle ointment, and hand lotion. I tried to get unscented stuff, because I heard that scents can be both extra strong and extra nauseating during pregnancy and I didn’t want to upset your stomach.”

“Lance! That’s so thoughtful!” Allura pulled him into a hug. “Smells aren’t bothering me yet, but I’m sure they’ll start soon enough.”

“I also have clear nail polish for those who want it, headbands for those who need it-” he winked at Keith “-and hair elastics for braids afterwards.”

Allura put a hand to the towel wrapped around her hair and balanced precariously on top of her head. “I hate braiding my hair. I’m out for that!”

“Oh, no, I meant _I_ would braid hair,” Lance hastened to assure her. “If you want, that is.”

“Really? Yes please!”

“Sweet! I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I first saw you!”

“You see _Allura_ , and the first thing you wanted to do was braid her hair?” Pidge asked incredulously. “You sure you’re not gay?”

“Bi. But that has nothing to do with it. You’ve _seen_ her hair. I can’t wait to brush it!” Lance exclaimed excitedly.

“This isn’t a fetish thing, right?” Allura asked, concerned. She paused in her application of the face mask. “Because that’s just creepy.”

“Ugh, no! Stop making this sound weirder than it is.” Lance ran a hand over his face. “I like to braid my mom’s and sister’s hair, okay? They have this super thick, long hair and it’s so relaxing to brush and play with it. Allura’s hair is similar and my fingers itch to get buried in it.”

“Yeah, that sounds suggestive. I’m not sure if I approve of this,” said Shiro with a straight face.

“At least take it somewhere private.” Adam joined in. “What does Keith think of all this?”

“Nooooo, guys!” whined Lance.

“Just stop, babe. You’re digging yourself into a hole here.” Keith, headband holding his hair off his face, pressed a kiss to Lance’s temple. “Show me how to put this on?” He lifted the face mask package.

Despite the teasing, Allura did allow Lance to brush her hair. At the end of the spa day, she had several braids making intricate patterns across her scalp.

“If you ever want to change careers, might I suggest hairdresser?” Allura moved the handheld mirror around to view another part of her head. “This is beautiful. Thank you, Lance.” She kissed his forehead.

Keith tenderly patted his own hair, which Lance had tied up in a single French braid. “Not sure I would want my hair like this every day, but it’s a nice change.”

“Thanks for this, m’boy,” exclaimed Coran, squeezing Lance as he passed by him on the way to the kitchen. “I feel very relaxed.”

“I can see why you like visiting the spa,” said Hunk. “Umm. Do you mind if I go with you next time?”

Lance beamed. “The more the merrier! I’m so glad you enjoyed yourselves at Spa de Lance!”

Pidge groaned. “Well, not if you call it _that_ ,” they teased. “Thanks for this, though. It was really nice to hang out like this.”

By the time they finished eating dinner, the clouds had finally rained themselves out, leaving behind a chilly breeze.

“Boo,” pouted Allura, shivering in her sweats as she stood on the deck. “I was hoping to do some more stargazing tonight.”

“Well,” Shiro said thoughtfully. “We could grab the blankets from our beds and curl up on the deck chairs with those.”

“That’s a good idea,” Keith agreed. “But we should go down to the dock. There’s less tree coverage down there and we’ll be able to see more stars.”

The plan decided, everyone made their way down to the dock chairs with their duvets. Shiro and Adam curled up together in one of the loungers, Lance and Keith claimed the other, while the others sat in chairs to complete the circle.

“Let’s play ‘Never have I ever’,” suggested Lance.

His suggestion was met with groans, but the game was quickly adopted.

“But we’re not drinking. How do we keep track of scores?” asked Pidge.

“Meh, it’s just for fun.” Lance rubbed his hands together in front of Keith, who was sitting between his legs in front of him. “Never have I ever….gotten my arm stuck up a cow’s butt!”

“Lance! I told you that in confidence!” shouted Shiro, as everyone laughed.

“Okay, you have _got_ to explain that one,” complained Keith. “I’m your _brother_ , and even I haven’t heard this story!”

Shiro sighed and mock-glared at Lance. “It was during vet school, during the big animals co-op. The cow was pregnant, and we had to feel…around. And, well, my bicep is a bit bigger than the cow was used to.” He groaned as everyone laughed again, but couldn’t hide the small smile playing at his lips.

“I guess it’s my turn?” Shiro said, eyes twinkling. “Never have I ever…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 6 will pick up right where Chapter 5 left off, because otherwise this chapter would be massive! Well, even longer than it already is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We pick up right where the last chapter left off! More sex scenes in here!
> 
> It was SO hard to wait until today to post this! But what's the point of having a schedule if I don't stick to it?

Keith POV

Keith cuddled deeper into his boyfriend’s warm embrace and looked around at the happy faces of his brother and brother’s friends. _My friends now too, I guess,_ he thought, startled but warmed by the feeling of happiness bubbling up inside him.

“Never have I ever been cheated on,” said Allura.

Keith jolted back to the present when he saw Lance’s hand rise.

“Of course you’ve never been cheated on,” joked Lance. “Who in their right mind would cheat on _you_?”

“I’m going to ask that question right back at you!” Keith twisted so he could see Lance’s face. “How could they not see how great you are?”

“Babe, I’m blushing.” Lance fanned a hand in front of his face. “And, well, it happened.”

“Their loss. My gain.” Keith pecked Lance on his crimson cheek.

“Aww, thanks babe. But honestly, no one else here has been cheated on?” Lance asked, looking around the group. “I mean, I’m glad, ’cause it sucks, but I’m the only one?”

Pidge shrugged. “Can’t get cheated on if you’ve never dated.”

“You know I only dated a few girls before I met Shay,” said Hunk. “None of them were serious enough to even call my girlfriend. And Shay would never cheat on anyone.”

“I’ve only dated two guys seriously,” said Allura. “One in high school, and one in first year University.”

“What happened?” asked Coran.

“We parted amicably and remained friends.” Allura smiled softly at Adam and Shiro. “I ended up introducing them to each other at a Christmas party, they’ve been inseparable ever since, and now I’m carrying their baby.”

“WHAT!?” cried Lance. “How have I not heard this story before?”

“I feel like I should be more indignant that _I_ haven’t heard this story before,” Keith put in. “But I was a preteen, so I wouldn’t really have been interested at the time.”

Shiro chuckled softly. “You were much more interested in soccer and video games than dating at the time. Allura and I met in classes in September, but we had broken up by the time Thanksgiving had rolled around, so I didn’t bring her home to meet the family. I met Adam that Christmas at a high school reunion party that Allura invited me to. By the time you cared, it didn’t seem important to mention how we met.”

“Wow. Okay. That is really cool.” Lance cleared his throat. “My turn. Never have I ever cheated on anything.”

Shyly, Pidge raised their hand. “I’m not sure if this counts, but I accidentally cheated on a test once.”

“How do you _accidentally_ cheat on a test?” asked Adam. “You didn’t notice that you were writing jot notes on your hand?”

Pidge almost fell out of their chair, they were laughing so hard. “That’s not… No.” They wiped tears from the corners of their eyes. “I was in grade one. We were given a math test and at the end there were a few multiplication questions. We hadn’t learned that yet. The teacher just wanted to see if we could apply the addition concepts we had learned.” Pidge cleared their throat. “Anyway, I recognized the symbol, because the back of my dinosaur ruler had some multiplication tables written out. So I pulled out my ruler and wrote down the answers.”

A few giggles came from the rest of the group.

“As you can imagine, I was incredibly proud of myself for having figured out how to work around something that I didn’t understand. At dinner that night, I bragged to my parents about my genius.” They adjusted their glasses. “They were not impressed. That was the first time I heard the word ‘cheat’. I swear my stomach sank into my feet. I burst into tears.”

“Oh, poor little Pidge!” Allura had tears in her eyes. “I can just imagine how you must have felt.”

“Exactly. My dad brought me back to the school and we talked to my teacher. She was very understanding and erased my answers so that I could redo that portion of the test.” Pidge gave an awkward smile. “The only problem was, I could still see the answers. I purposefully wrote random numbers instead of trying to figure it out, because I didn’t want to be accused of cheating again.”

“Oh honey!” Allura got up and pulled Pidge into a hug. “How traumatizing that must have been for you.”

“Well, I still remember it in vivid detail now, how many years later?” Pidge’s voice was muffled from being squished against Allura. “I never cheated again, that’s for sure. My turn now!” They pulled away from the hug and sat down again, curling up under their blanket.

Keith settled back against Lance, feeling his body warm against his back. He shifted slightly to avoid something hard from digging into his back.

Lance’s arms tightened around him as he hissed a breath in through his teeth. “Stop moving.”

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” Keith whispered.

“No.” Lance shifted behind him.

A metaphorical light bulb clicked and Keith knew what was going on. “Ohhh.” He paused. “Are you embarrassed?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Don’t be.” Under the blanket, Keith shifted Lance’s hand down to his own crotch. “Just having your scent around turns me on.”

A sharp intake of breath. “Keith, fuck.” Lance let his head drop onto Keith’s shoulder. “You can’t just say things like that!” Slowly, tentatively, he lightly traced the outline of Keith’s dick through his sweatpants.

Keith drew a shaky breath. “What are you doing?”

“Hmm?” Lance hummed in his ear. “If you want me to stop, just say the word.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Keith’s neck.

“Never have I ever… eaten chocolate-covered crickets,” said Shiro.

“Oh come on,” whined Keith. “I did that once. And you dared me to do it!”

“You still ate them. Your turn.” Shiro was too smug for his own good.

“Fine.” Keith huffed and tried to gather his thoughts. “Never have I ever drunk-texted.”

Lance shook with laughter behind him. “Good one, babe. I certainly have!” Under the blanket, his hand slipped under the waistband of Keith’s sweats.

So had Allura. “I texted my ex that they were an asshat.”

“I texted my mom that I _loooove_ her and _miiiiiiss_ her. But especially her empanadas.” Lance chuckled. “She was pretty understanding, considering I had woken her at two in the morning.” His hand started pumping Keith’s cock lazily, not wanting to cause any motion with his upper arm.

Keith bit his lip.

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” cooed Hunk. “But Allura’s was the worst drunk text, in my opinion.”

Agreement from the circle meant that it was Allura’s turn again, but Keith was having trouble focussing. All his mental energy was going towards not squirming, moaning, or making an absurd face. His body was on fire and it was emanating from one place in particular.

“You’re being such a good boy,” murmured Lance. “Can you come for me like this?”

“ _Lance_ ,” breathed Keith. He clenched his teeth. “Yes.”

“Never have I ever dog-eared a book,” said Coran.

“Who does that!” squawked Pidge.

“Um, do textbooks count?” Keith ventured. At the resounding ‘yes’ followed by glares from half the circle, Keith flinched back. “Sorry? They were mine. I didn’t think anyone would care.”

“Have you never heard of sticky notes, you monster?” Pidge demanded.

“Shut up.” Keith sucked in a breath. He blinked fuzzily. Everyone was looking at him, waiting for the next round. He was getting close. “Never have I ever had a star named after me,” he managed to say steadily.

Shiro rolled his eyes and raised his hand. “Only because _you_ named it.” He laughed at Keith.

Keith stuck his tongue out. “I had to name my first discovery after the best brother ever.”

A chorus of ‘awww’s went around the circle.

“That’s so sweet,” said Lance. In a whisper, barely loud enough for Keith to hear over the blood pounding in his ears, he added, “you deserve to come for that. You’ve been such a good boy. Come for me, sweetheart.”

Keith clenched his fists in Lance’s sweatpants, mouth open and eyes wide. Quickly, he clamped his jaw shut. His muscles in his legs and stomach twitched once, twice, and then he was coming all over Lance’s hand. He relaxed back against Lance’s chest with a sigh of contentment and closed his eyes.

“Keith looks like he’s about to fall asleep,” chuckled Coran. “Why don’t we wrap this up and head to bed?”

“I’d like to look at the stars with my boyfriend for a little longer,” replied Keith. “You go on without us.”

The instant he heard the screen door slam shut on the last person, Keith whipped around onto his knees to get face to face with a smirking Lance.

“Have I been a bad boy?” Lance asked. “Are you going to punish me?”

“Shut up.” Keith kissed him harshly. “I have a favour to return.” He yanked Lance’s pants down and ran a finger lightly up the smooth skin revealed.

Lance shivered. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Keith shifted his body so he was lying in between Lance’s legs, his face hovering over his crotch. “I want to taste you.”

“Quiznak, please, yes,” moaned Lance.

“Aren’t you polite?” Keith asked rhetorically as he licked a stripe up the underside of Lance’s cock.

It jumped.

Keith smirked up at Lance. “Eager?”

“He’s happy to see you,” Lance gasped.

“I’m happy to hear it.” Keith flicked his tongue over the slit, gathering the pre-cum there. “Mmm, salty.”

“Will you get on with it?” whined Lance.

“Patience yields focus,” said Keith. He suckled lightly on the head.

“That’s hardly applicable here!”

“It isn’t? Would you like me to go into detail–”

“No! Please, Keith?” Lance begged. “ _Please_. I need you. I need to be in your mouth.”

Keith chuckled lightly and swallowed him whole. He rested at the base, inhaling Lance’s musky odor and adjusting to the sensation of Lance’s heavy cock filling his mouth.

“Oh my _god_ , Keith,” Lance groaned. “If you don’t move I’m going to spontaneously combust on the spot.”

Huffing a breath through his nose, Keith glanced up at him. Lance had his head thrown back, both hands gripping the top of the recliner behind his head. The column of his throat shone in the moonlight. _I am so in love with this man_ , Keith thought. He didn’t move, wanting to prolong the moment.

“ _Keith!_ ” whined Lance. His weight shifted as he squirmed underneath his boyfriend’s body. He exhaled slowly. “You’re in the mood to tease me? You want to be my cock-warmer?”

Keith hummed contentedly, burrowing his nose in Lance’s underbelly. He felt the cock in his mouth twitch and hummed again, deep in his throat.

“Fuck,” Lance gasped. He swallowed hard. “You’re so warm. Feel so good on my cock, kitten.” One hand came down to pet through Keith’s hair before gripping it hard and pushing him down further. “Stay.”

Breathing shallowly through his squished nose, Keith relaxed. He swallowed reflexively, feeling the muscles at the back of his throat constrict around the head. Lance made a strangled noise at that and Keith mentally laughed.

“Tap my thigh if you need me to stop,” breathed Lance. “I’m going to _wreck_ you.” He started a rhythm, slowly lifting Keith’s head almost all the way off before quickly pushing him all the way down to the base. “ _Fuck_ , Keith. Feel. So fucking good,” he panted.

After a few thrusts, tears started squeezing out of the corners of Keith’s eyes at both the pinpricks of pain in his scalp, from Lance using his hair to guide him, and the force of the downward thrust into the back of his throat.

“Quiznak, Keith, I’m going to come down your throat,” gasped Lance.

Keith tapped out.

Lance immediately let go, allowing Keith to sit back on his heels. “Are you okay?” Lance pulled Keith toward him.

“I’m fine. Just need a moment.” rasped Keith, wiping the traces of tears from his face. “You like that?”

“ _Like_ is an understatement,” replied Lance, rolling his eyes.

“Good.” Keith shot him a small smile. He got to his feet. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

Lance swallowed hard. “Umm. Yeah. Okay. Just…give me a minute, yeah?”

Wrapping their duvet in his arms, Keith shot him a glance. “Sure. I’ll be waiting for you.” He started up the stairs to the cottage.

“Quiznak,” whispered Lance, running a hand over his face. “Hey, wait for me!” He struggled out of the recliner and pulled his sweats back up over his still rock-hard penis. Taking the stairs two at a time, he caught up to Keith quickly, and they made their way up to the cottage together.

Before they entered, Keith stopped Lance with a hand on his wrist. “You’re still hard, right? And without underwear on, it’s pretty obvious. Let me go first and make sure the coast is clear.”

Lance nodded vigorously.

Keith walked in. “Oh hey, guys. Lance and I are heading to bed.” He gestured to Lance to join him.

Eyes wide, Lance shook his head.

Smiling gently, Keith popped his head back out the door. “Do you trust me?” he asked quietly.

Hesitantly, Lance nodded.

“Come on, then.” Keith gestured inside. “Besides, I thought you liked exhibitionism?” He disappeared back inside the cottage, leaving Lance in the thin stream of light emanating from the door. He got comfortable on his knees just outside of Lance’s view in the otherwise empty main floor and waited for his boyfriend to gather his courage.

It didn’t take long.

Lance took two steps inside and blinked. Slowly, he closed the door and locked it. “You want to do this here?” he whispered. “What if someone comes down for a snack?”

“ _I_ want a snack,” Keith replied, eyeing the thick erection that was bobbing in Lance’s sweats with each breath. “And I want it now. So get over here and give it to me.”

“Fuck.” Lance swallowed hard. He walked over to stand in front of Keith.

“I’m counting on it.” Keith winked. “Do you think you can keep quiet?”

“No.”

“Do I need to gag you?” Keith hummed, eyes searching for something suitable. An idea occurred to him, and he got to his feet.

“Wait, no, I’m sure I…” Lance trailed off as Keith stripped off his pants.

“You made me come in my pants earlier. You can suck on that.” Keith stuffed the front of his own sweats in Lance’s mouth and draped the legs over his shoulders. He grinned at Lance’s wide eyes, visible above the black material. “You good, babe?”

At Lance’s raised thumb, Keith knelt in front of him again and pulled his pants to his ankles. His cock sprang free, smacking him in the face. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the leaking eye. “Looks like someone is happy to see me.”

Lance mumbled something around the mouthful of material and threaded his fingers through Keith’s long hair.

“I’m going to guess you said something like ‘get on with it’,” Keith said with a smirk. “I think I’m going to take my time instead.” He wrapped his arms around Lance’s lower body and slowly moved along his hip bones, taking his time to cover every centimetre of skin with open mouth kisses and flicks of his tongue. When Lance jolted or shuddered at a particular spot, Keith spent a little more time there, nibbling and sucking the flesh into his mouth to create a beautiful red mark.

By the time he reached the other hip, Lance was a moaning, panting mess, legs shaking from the strain of keeping him upright.

Taking pity on him, Keith focussed all his attention on the hard cock in front of him, now leaking copious quantities of white fluid. Lapping it up, Keith hummed appreciatively. “You taste so good. I could eat just this for the rest of my life and be satisfied.”

Lance huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes.

Settling down to business, Keith started a slow pace, suckling on the head as his hand did all the work on the shaft. When Lance whined, he relented and relaxed his throat, putting his hands on Lance’s ass and gently nudging him forward into fucking his throat again.

Groaning, Lance tightened his grip in Keith’s hair and started thrusting in earnest.

Keith hung onto the round globes of flesh and concentrated on his breathing. It didn’t take long for Lance’s hips to falter and soon Keith was swallowing, trying to keep up with the jets of fluid hitting the back of his throat.

Lance took the material out of his mouth as Keith slowly got to his feet. “Quiznak Keith.”

“You can say that again.”

“That was…” Lance paused, searching for the right word.

“Filthy?” Keith supplied with a laugh.

“Fucking hot was what I was going for, but filthy works too.”

“Can I have my pants back?”

Lance scanned Keith’s body, naked from the waist down. “I don’t know. This view…”

Keith made a grab for his sweats, pressing his body along Lance’s. “I’ll take them off again as soon as we get to bed, I promise.”

“Bed?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

~*~ ~*~

“I can’t believe it’s our last day!” moaned Pidge at the lake the next morning. “I’m not ready to go back to work yet.”

“We’ve still got a whole day of relaxing ahead of us,” said Coran, ruffling their hair. “And night. Heck, we don’t even have to work tomorrow! You’re getting ahead of yourself.”

“Live in the moment,” agreed Hunk. “Don’t stress about work, or you won’t enjoy your vacation!”

“Hey guys?” Adam’s voice drifted out of the boathouse. “There’s a jet ski back here. Do you want to come check it out and see if it’s okay to use?”

“Heck yeah!” cheered Hunk as he levered himself to his feet. “My parents had one when I was young. I used to help tune it up every year.”

“I can help too,” volunteered Keith. “I have a motorcycle, and the engines can’t be all that different.”

Between the three of them, the jet ski was declared in working order and they got it back in the water and out to the dock.

“Who’d like to go first?” asked Adam. “We can probably go in pairs, since there’s only the one jet ski.”

“I call dibs!” shouted Allura and Pidge at the same time.

“Should the people who worked on it get to ride it first?” Lance pointed out.

It was decided that Hunk would go first, and have Allura as passenger.

“Pregnancy privilege,” joked Adam. “If you’re feeling alright, take advantage of it.”

Allura laughed and nodded. “Exactly.”

“More water skiing after lunch?” suggested Shiro, as the pair settled themselves on the jet ski. “I’m sure some of us would like more practice.”

“Coran didn’t get a turn to try last time.” Lance pointed out. “He should get first crack at it, if he wants.”

“Thank you, m’boy. I would love to impress you all with my skills. However, I shall have to decline.” Coran rubbed his shoulder. “The stress on the shoulder muscles is something that I should be avoiding.” He sighed wistfully. “The perils of getting older.”

“We’ll just have to imagine your grace and agility, then.” Keith chuckled. “I’m sure it’s much better than your seeking skills.”

“Much,” responded Coran gravely, making everyone laugh.

~*~ ~*~

The moon was half full, hanging low in the evening sky. Warm breezes, a holdover from the hot day, danced around the group as they sat on the deck chairs on the dock. There were no duvets this night, as the muggy humidity lingered long past the sun’s setting.

Keith sat up, pulled a hair tie off of Lance’s wrist, and with practiced twists of his hands, he scooped up his hair into a tiny ponytail at the back of his head.

“Aww, babe, that’s so adorable!” cooed Lance, flicking it lightly. “A tiny little puff of hair!”

Scrunching up his nose, Keith shifted away. “I don’t have to sit here…”

“No no no no babe.” Lance grabbed at his waist to keep him from moving further away. “I’ll stop. Please come back.”

Keith settled comfortably back against Lance’s body, letting the other boy wrap his arms around his shoulders.

“Is Lance always the big spoon?” asked Pidge curiously.

“What?” replied Keith, confused.

“He’s wrapped around you, same as last night. So when you cuddle, is Lance always the big spoon?” Pidge clarified.

“Spoon?” Keith continued to look confused. “That’s not a weird way of asking who tops, is it?”

“Ew, no!”

“Well, I sleep on my back, and Keith kinda sprawls on top of me,” Lance put in, distracting Pidge. “I guess that does make me the big spoon, in a way.”

“Why are you so interested in our cuddling habits anyways?” asked Keith.

“Just making small talk, jeez.” Pidge adjusted their glasses. “Why people would be willing or wanting to touch other people in this weather is oddly fascinating to me. You get all sticky and sweaty.”

“You get all sticky and sweaty doing plenty of other activities too, Pidge,” teased Lance.

“Right you are! Working out at the gym is an excellent bonding activity.” Coran joined the conversation.

“You know that is not _at all_ what he meant, right?” asked Pidge dryly.

Allura giggled. “Delivering a baby makes you sticky and sweaty.”

“Doing an eight hour surgery,” suggested Shiro.

“Building a house,” Adam tossed into the ring.

“Baking all day!” Hunk added.

“Oh my god. You guys are being deliberately obtuse!” Pidge shouted and they laughed. “But I guess all of you are right.”

“Of course we are!” Lance mock-glared at them, before relenting and adding. “You can ask me about relationship stuff any time. I’ll let you know if there’s something too personal to answer.”

“Don’t worry.” Pidge made a face. “I don’t want to know the gross stuff so I’ll never ask about it.”

“I wouldn’t mind hearing about it,” Allura said, leaning forwards and wiggling her eyebrows.

“Nope. Nuh-uh. I’m not the type of guy who kisses and tells.” Lance pulled Keith close and buried his face in his neck.

“I think she’s just teasing,” comforted Keith. “She _is_ your boss, after all.”

“I might be his boss, but I’m not dead!” Allura laughed. “But I am joking. You can keep your activities to yourselves.”

“Ugh, and behind _locked_ doors,” groaned Hunk. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to remove that image from my brain.”

“What were they doing, Hunk?”

“Come on, you can tell us.”

“We’ve all seen them kissing at one point or another by now.”

“Guys! Sto-op!” Hunk slapped his hands over his ears. “I don’t want to think about it anymore.”

“We really _are_ sorry, Hunk,” said Lance, face red.

“Yeah, if we’d known anyone else was up at that hour, we definitely would have locked the door,” added Keith, embarrassed.

“What _I_ want to know is, why haven’t we caught Shiro and Adam doing anything?” asked Lance.

“Because _we_ are adults,” said Shiro loftily.

“And we know how to be quiet,” Adam added teasingly, making Shiro sputter and everyone else laugh.

“Not that this isn’t _highly_ entertaining, but we have to be up fairly early tomorrow to close up the cottage and pack up for the trip home.” Allura sighed as she got to her feet. “And I, for one, am exhausted.”

“You’re the only one growing another human. Of course you’re exhausted, honey,” said Adam. “But we’ll walk up with you. Make sure you don’t trip.”

“Your doting on me is starting to get a little annoying.” Allura raised one eyebrow.

“And it’s only going to get worse as the months progress, so you’d better get used to it,” replied Shiro cheerfully.

“Well, if you’re all heading up, Keith and I are going to stay down here. He’s never been skinny dipping, can you believe it?” said Lance with a smirk.

“Lance! I did not need to know that!” shrieked Hunk.

“Don’t worry, I’ll rectify the problem.” Lance grinned as Hunk continued to squawk indignantly.

“Have fun kids!” sang Coran as he led the group up the stairs. “Not too much fun, though! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That gives us lots of leeway!” chuckled Lance with a wink at Keith.

“We’re really going to go skinny dipping?” asked Keith, eyeing the dark water with mild trepidation.

“Heck yes! The water’s still warm from the sun, and we’ll have each other for body warmth.” Lance waggled his eyebrows. He stripped off his shirt and dropped it on the chair he had vacated. His fingers danced teasingly over the waistband of his shorts. “You’ll get to see me naked if you agree,” he said enticingly.

“I’ll get to see you naked even if I don’t agree,” grumbled Keith half-heartedly. He stomped to his feet and whipped his shirt over his head. “Fine, but only because I know you won’t shut up about it if I don’t. ‘Keith had the chance to go skinny dipping and he didn’t take it. Can you believe it?’” he mimicked Lance.

“Ugh,” scoffed Lance, slipped his shorts down his long tanned legs. “I do _not_ sound like that.”

“Yes you do,” said Keith, his mouth suddenly dry.

Lance smirked at Keith’s stupor and sauntered up to him, hooking his fingers in Keith’s belt loops. “Are you going to take these off, or would you like me to do it for you?”

“Umm,” replied Keith eloquently.

“I don’t mind stripping you.” Lance kissed him gently, sucking on his lower lip and lightly brushing his fingers all over Keith’s bare skin. “Just say the word.”

“The word?” Keith asked, entranced and breathless. The skin that Lance touched rippled with goosebumps.

Laughing, Lance rubbed their noses together. “If you want me to strip you, you need to say okay.”

“Oh.” Keith flushed. “Yes please.”

“Good,” breathed Lance. Looking Keith in the eyes, he trailed his fingers down to his waistband. Deftly, he popped the button and unzipped him, pushing the fabric over the swell of his ass so that it made a soft _thump_ as it hit the deck at their feet. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Last chapter will be posted on Monday. I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as, if not more than, I enjoyed writing it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not uploading the last chapter yesterday. Our city was hit by three tornadoes on Friday and knocked out power, destroyed houses, and frankly, just caused mayhem. Needless to say, I kinda forgot that yesterday was Monday.  
> However, although my household was barely touched by the mass problems (we lost power for 22 hours), we were offering help to others in our community who needed it.
> 
> A/N: Please be warned, there is rimming in this chapter. I don’t usually write that, but it felt like Lance wanted to do it, so I ended up writing it. He does use protection.

Lance POV

Lance took a step back from Keith, letting his eyes rake over the man in front of him. His skin shone brightly in the moonlight. “Quiznak, you’re gorgeous,” Lance whispered, not wanting to break the silence surrounding them.

Keith bit his lower lip as his face flooded with colour. “Not half as gorgeous as you,” he said appreciatively. “Are we going to do this? Because I’d kinda like to get it over with.”

Chuckling, Lance led them to the end of the dock. “We’ll jump together. Ready?” At the other’s nod, Lance counted down. “One, two, three, go!”

The semi-warm water encompassed him everywhere; quite a different sensation than when wearing swim shorts.

“Fuck that’s cold!” shouted Keith when they broke the surface.

“Here, let me warm you up.” Lance drew him close. He saw Keith’s eyes close in anticipation of a kiss and grinned mischievously before splashing him full on in the face.

Keith squeaked and spluttered. “I’ll get you for that!”

Lance had already launched himself away from the angry man, swimming as hard and as fast as he could, with Keith hot on his heels. He led him on a merry chase until, relenting, Lance let Keith catch up to him. “Feel warmer?” he asked, eyes twinkling.

“Damn you,” was Keith’s reply, splashing Lance.

“Come on, you know I meant well.” Lance pushed Keith’s bangs out of his eyes. “My beautiful Star-boy.”

Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist. “I think…” He hesitated.

“You can tell me anything,” Lance encouraged, his hands falling to Keith’s thighs to support him.

“I think…” Keith buried his face in Lance’s neck. “I think I’m falling in love with you,” he whispered.

“Keith,” breathed Lance, smile stretching across his face. “Keith, I’m already so in love with you that I can barely contain it.”

“You love me?” Keith sat up to stare into Lance’s eyes.

“I do,” confirmed Lance, flushing lightly. “And you love me?”

“Yeah,” breathed Keith, grin beginning to form. “Yeah, I really do.”

“Why aren’t we kissing?” Lance demanded. “We should be kissing after a declaration of love!”

Their first attempt was clumsy, mouths stretched too wide over smiles that wouldn’t fade. Second attempt was better. By the third, they didn’t separate, tongues chasing pleasure in each other.

Finally, they pulled apart, panting.

“Do you want–”

“Yes!”

Lance chuckled. “You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Do you want to go back up to our room and have sex with me?” Keith asked bluntly.

“Close enough,” Lance said. “Glad we’re on the same page.”

They managed to get back up to their room with much giggling and stopping for kisses along the way. They stripped out of their clothes again once Lance locked their bedroom door. Keith picked up the condom box and tore it apart.

“Dude!” Lance laughed. “Eager, much?”

“You have no idea,” replied Keith, eyes dark with desire. “How are we doing this? Have you done it before?”

Lance bit his lip. “I mean, I’ve used my fingers?”

“Fuck that’s hot,” Keith groaned. “Next time, you can open yourself up for me. I’ll watch you fuck yourself open and then when you’re gasping for more, I’ll take you hard and fast.”

“Quiznak,” panted Lance, eyes glassy. “Yeah, I want that.”

“For now, though, I think it’s best for you to fuck me. I’ve done this before.”

“Not sure if I want to be jealous or happy about that,” mumbled Lance.

“It’s in the past. I’m with you now. Be happy.” Keith pushed Lance down on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. “You get to have an experienced lover.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Is it that much different from fucking a girl? Because I’ve done that.”

“You’ll have to tell me, Loverboy. Now, kiss me while I get myself ready for you.” Keith popped open the lube and coated his fingers before reaching between them.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” moaned Lance. He drew Keith down and licked into his mouth. The lewd squelching of the lube filled the air, driving him crazy with lust and anticipation. “I can’t wait to be inside you,” he whispered.

“Quiznak,” groaned Keith. He dropped his head onto Lance’s collarbone. “Give me a…” he trailed off with a gasp, “just a minute.”

“Babe, _fuck_ , baby, how many fingers have you got now?” Lance asked, breathing heavily. _I’m not even in him yet and I sound like I’ve just finished a marathon. Pull yourself together,_ he thought.

“Mmm, three, oh _god_ ,” Keith whimpered, hips rocking backwards. “ _Lance_ , I need you.”

“Yeah? I got you. How can I help?”

“I’m ready for you. Please, I need you inside me.” Keith braced himself on both hands on either side of Lance’s body.

Lance grabbed for the discarded condom and fumbled with the packaging before managing to tear it open. “Hang on, let me just…” He carefully slid the condom on himself and grabbed the bottle to lube himself up. “You got enough for yourself?” Lance asked. Without waiting for an answer, he reached between them and swirled his finger around Keith’s rim, wrenching a gasp from the man above him. “Okay, yeah, you’re good.” He lined up his cock and let the tip slip just inside Keith’s opening. “Whenever you’re ready, babe.”

Slowly, Keith sank down on Lance’s length, impaling himself inch by inch. Fully seated, he let out a sob into Lance’s neck.

“Fuck, am I hurting you?” Lance asked, worried. “Babe, talk to me.”

“No, no.” Keith sniffled wetly. “It’s just. A little overwhelming. Give me a minute.”

“Overwhelming? Like, you took me too fast, overwhelming? Or emotionally unprepared?” Lance was babbling, he knew, but having Keith crying on top of him was stressing him out. “Do you need me to pull out, or do you want a moment alone, or–”

“Lance.” Keith sat up, changing the angle and making both of them draw in shaky breaths. “I’m okay. I just wasn’t prepared for,” he swallowed, “for how emotional sex with the person you love could be.”

“Aww, babe.” Lance felt tears swimming in his own eyes. “We’re in the same boat here.”

Keith chuckled wetly and wiped his face with his hands.

“But umm, can I move? Or can you move? Because this feels really good, but I– AHHH!” Lance cut off when Keith rose up and dropped his body down hard, flesh slapping together at the impact.

“Good?” asked Keith, mouth quirking up at one corner.

“Do it again. I can’t decide.”

“Brat,” replied Keith affectionately. He carefully built up a rhythm, rising up and slamming back down with a slick _thwack_ on every downward thrust.

“I’ve decided I don’t like it,” gasped Lance. At Keith’s incredulous look, Lance gestured for him to lie down on top of him. “I don’t have any control, and I want to fuck you like this.” He propped his knees up, dug his heels into the mattress, and started fucking up into Keith.

“ _Lance_ ,” gasped Keith.

“Good?” parroted Lance.

“I…yeah. Fuck yeah,” groaned Keith.

“You’re still able to talk. I don’t think I’m getting the right angle,” panted Lance. “Up.”

They moved shakily around on the bed until Keith was on his hands and knees, Lance behind him.

Lance sank into him again, mind almost blanking out with bliss at the warm heat. He grabbed Keith’s hips and held him snuggly against his pelvis. “Tell me when it starts feeling _really_ good.”

“You think you’re _that_ good that you’ll– FUCK!” Keith almost screamed.

“Oh there we go,” Lance murmured into Keith’s back. “Want me to hit that spot again?”

“Please.”

“They don’t call me Sharpshooter for nothing,” Lance teased, angling his hips to drag along Keith’s prostate with each thrust.

“I thought… you called… yourself… that.” Keith managed to gasp the words out in between the thrusts that were making his arms shake.

“What, you don’t think I deserve it?” Lance teased.

“You… fuck, Lance, _please_ , I don’t know why we’re arguing right now.” Keith bowed his head.

Lance reached around Keith and grabbed his length, giving it a couple firm strokes. “Are you going to come for me? I want to feel you coming on my cock.”

“Yeah,” panted Keith. “Yeah, you’re going to make me come.”

“You feel so good, my star, _mi Estrella_. Come for me, Keith. Come with me!”

“Fuck,” Keith gasped as he shuddered, thick ropes of white coating Lance’s hand and the duvet beneath them.

Lance’s hips faltered as he joined Keith, tipping over the edge with one last inward thrust. He draped himself over Keith’s sweaty back, pressing light kisses to the knobs of his spine. “Damn, Keith,” he said breathlessly. “That was incredible.” Lance carefully slipped out, wincing at the whimper that came from Keith. “Hey, I got you.” He quickly tied off the condom and scooped up some tissues to mop up the mess on his hand and the bed.

Keith flopped onto his face as soon as Lance was done, hips still in the air.

Gently, Lance cleaned him up as best he could. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked, sliding a finger lightly over the gaping pink hole.

“Ngyah,” gasped Keith. “A little warning!”

“Sorry,” replied Lance, not sounding apologetic at all. He continued to trace the rim lightly, entranced by the fluttering of the muscle.

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith whimpered, burying his head in his arms. “Feels too much.”

“Good too much or bad too much?” Lance asked. He bent his head and lightly bit one ass cheek.

“Oh _god_!”

“Mmm, that sounds like a good thing,” Lance teased. “Do you want me to eat you out?”

“Fuck.” Keith’s hips bucked. “You want to do that?”

“As long as you don’t mind that I use a barrier,” replied Lance.

“No, that’s fine,” Keith squeaked.

The bed dipped as Lance leaned over to the discarded shopping bag and pulled out another box.

Keith propped himself up so he could see. “A dental dam? I thought those were for girls.”

Lance shrugged. “It’s for any oral genital contact, although condoms are easier for blow jobs. We’re both clean, so I didn’t care about that, but anal contact can have a lot more complications than STIs.” He shuddered. “I won’t go into it now, seeing as it’s not very sexy, but it’s better to be safe than sorry!” He waggled the square of latex between them. “Are you ready?”

“How do you want me?”

Lance pushed his head back down and yanked his hips up. “The feeling will be dulled a little by the latex, but it should still feel pretty good. Or so I’ve heard.” He wrapped one arm around Keith’s leg and the other around his waist, holding the square in place. “Tell me if you don’t like it.” He dipped his head down and licked from one end to the other, swirled his tongue around the rim, and dipped inside, loosening the tension of the dam to allow for the extra movement.

Keith gasped and twisted, trying to escape Lance’s hold.

“You okay?” asked Lance. “You want more?”

“Fuck yes, more please!” Keith whined. “Why did you stop?”

Lance chuckled lowly. “That might have something to do with your wiggling away from me. But now that I know you like it, I’ll restrict your movement.” He dragged Keith’s body tight against his own, adjusting his arms to keep him pinned. “Okay?”

“Yes, _yes_ , just get on with it!”

“Brat,” said Lance. He bit Keith’s inner thigh, leaving a bright red mark on Keith’s otherwise pale skin.

Keith moaned and bucked in Lance’s hold.

“You’re not going anywhere until you come again,” promised Lance. He fastened his mouth over Keith’s opening and sucked, tongue flicking out. He started a brutal rhythm, fucking Keith with his tongue, making sure to drag against his inner walls on every thrust.

“Quiznak,” gasped Keith, his face pressed into the bed. “I didn’t think you were serious. Lance, _god_ , what?”

Lance hummed against Keith, hoping that the vibrations felt as good for him as it had for the girls he had eaten out in the past. When he felt Keith’s dick leak, he smirked. _I guess it does feel good_ , he thought. He did it again, slowing his rhythm to a long glide punctuated with a flick on the inside.

Keith started attempting to move again. “Lance, Lance, _Lance_ , it’s too much,” he sobbed. “I can’t…”

“You can’t what, baby?” asked Lance, pulling back. He pressed kisses on the round globes of Keith’s ass, biting lightly on every second one.

“I need to come,” whimpered Keith.

“What do you need for that to happen?”

“I need you in me.”

Instead of responding, Lance pushed his fingers in, hitting Keith’s prostate dead-on and stroking it.

Keith howled, muffling himself with the duvet. His cock twitched and pulsed, spurting white onto Lance’s legs and the duvet.

“What a good boy,” purred Lance. He discarded the dam and grabbed more tissues, gently cleaning Keith – and the duvet – up again.

Keith yawned and stretched. “So is having sex with a guy much different from having sex with a girl?”

Shifting until they were both under the covers, Lance pulled Keith toward him until they were cuddling. “About as different as any person is from another,” he replied thoughtfully. “A lot more lube and prep is needed for penetration, but sex is sex and pleasure is pleasure. I think it’s more about finding what makes the other person feel good than anything else.”

“Spoken like a bisexual,” Keith chuckled.

“Well, I _am_ bisexual.”

“You’re _my_ bisexual.”

“You’re a sap. I can’t wait to tell the others,” Lance teased.

“Shut up.”

“Good night, my star.”

“Good night, loverboy.”

“ _Yeah_ I am.”

“Oh my _god_.”

“You called?”

“Good _night_ , Lance.”

~*~ ~*~

The next morning, they packed up, blinking blearily in the light. They lugged their bags down the stairs and headed for the kitchen, desperate for some coffee.

“I’m surprised to see you up so early,” said Pidge, scowling at them.

“I thought we had to be on the road by ten?” Lance said, yawning. “It’s nine now.”

“I figured we’d have to break down your door and drag you two out after your late night last night,” Pidge added.

“Late night?” asked Lance, his face draining of colour.

“Umm.” Keith flushed. “How much…?”

“How much did I hear?” Pidge rolled their eyes. “More than I wanted to, until I found my ear plugs. You owe pretty much everyone here an apology.”

Lance looked around at the empty main floor. “Where is everyone else?”

“Packing, I assume. They were down here earlier.”

Shiro and Adam came down the stairs at that point, carrying Allura’s suitcase and their own.

“Hey Shiro,” Keith began. He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry for anything… Anything you may have overheard last night.”

“Overheard?” Shiro looked confused and then wrinkled his nose. “We didn’t hear anything last night, but thanks for the mental image there, bro.”

Lance whipped around to find Pidge recording them and chortling. “You little _gremlin_!” he shrieked. “You didn’t hear anything last night!”

“Nope,” they said happily. “But now I have some pretty interesting blackmail on you both.”

Lance lunged at them, prompting another chase around the living area. He cornered them and forced them to delete the video.

“You’re no fun,” pouted Pidge.

“I’m plenty fun. Just ask Keith!” He winked.

“Ugh! You did _not_ have to say that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This has been an adventure to write. I loved and hated it by turns. Definitely made for an interesting August! I hope that it was enjoyable to read.


End file.
